UNAS DULCES VACACIONES, SI, COMO NO
by Ikari Minamino
Summary: Volviii...ahora veremos que hace Nira ya que no tiene boletos jijiji...aparición de la primera chica en el fic...en el siguiente capi, fotos y un video de los vestidores del centro comercial...lean, stará bueno n.n
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ¿me extrañaron? (ya se que no, pero no importa n.nU) aquí les traigo la continuación del fic de Niñeras… la verdad es que dicen que las segundas partes nunca son buenas, pero les aseguro que se van a divertir muucho con esta locura… Bueno, como sea… el caso es que de verdad espero que les guste… y si no… me mandan un review y me dicen que me dedique a otra cosa jejeje… n.n ah por cierto, ya voy, ya casi acabo el siguiente capi de "¿Papá?" no se preocupen, lo subiré lo mas pronto que pueda.**

**_Repito_ LOS PERSONAJES DE YU YU HAKUSHO NO ME PERTENECEN, YO SOLO HAGO HISTORIAS LOOCAS CON ELLOS COMO PROTAGONISTAS, YA QUE ESTO ESTÁ CLARO… CONTINUEMOS.**

**Ahora al fic y no olviden los reviews he.**

**------------------------**

_**UNAS DULCES VACACIONES… SI, COMO NO…**_

**Capi 1.- Una merecida recompensa.**

Después de un laaaargo día de cuidados, martirios y un sinnúmero de cosas, nuestros chicos recibieron lo que se merecían…

En el castillo de Koenma

-Me alegra que hayan venido chicos… ¿Cómo les fue con Nira? –preguntó el príncipe con una sonrisa que desapareció al ver las miradas de odio que le lanzaban todos- ve…veo que no tan bien…

-¿No tan bien?... ¿estás demente o que?… cuidar a esa mocosa fue lo peor que nos pudo haber pasado!

-Ca…calma Hiei… ya entendí… -Koenma terminó oculto detrás de su escritorio y temblaba como gelatina-

-Si, y eso no es todo… -agregó Yusuke- ¡además nos haces venir a verte… tu no sabes todo lo que tuvimos que pasar con esa niña!

-Urameshi tiene razón… fue el peor día de mi vida… -se quejó indignado Kuwabara-

-Y además dejó terrible mi habitación –terminó Kurama-

-Ya veo… -dijo el príncipe sentándose de nuevo en su silla- en conclusión…

-¡Queremos matarla! –gritaron todos al unísono provocando que Koenma cayera de su silla, por el susto-

-Hm… ya entendí… entonces… lo que les diré ahora…

-¡Si nos vas a dar trabajo de una ves te digo que te vayas al demonio¿oíste Koenma? –habló Hiei en voz alta-

-No, no es trabajo…la verdad es que Nira me dijo que se la pasó muy bien con ustedes, así que me pidió que…

-No nos pedirás que la cuidemos de nuevo ¿verdad Koenma? –dijo Yusuke levantando el puño en forma amenazadora-

-No, todo lo contrario, ella me pidió que les diera unas vacaciones… pero como veo que están muy cansados no…

-¿VACACIÓNES! –preguntaron todos muy sorprendidos-

-Así es… y acepté solo porque Nira me lo pidió…pero si no quieren podemos solucionarlo… tengo varios trabajos que pedirles y…

-¡Al demonio con el trabajo Koenma…! dijiste vacaciones ¿no?... –habló Yusuke emocionado-

-Así es… -Koenma se giró con todo y silla y les dio la espalda- Nira me dijo que se tenían unas merecidas vacaciones y que les diera unos días de descanso en el hermoso Hawai… –giró de nuevo para ver a sus amigos- ¿Qué dicen chicos?... ¿chicos? –ya no había nadie y solo se veía abierta la puerta de su oficina- Hmm…siempre me ignoran… -suspiró el príncipe algo triste-

Mientras en el pasillo se escuchaba una conversación entre dos chicas que caminan rumbo a la oficina del príncipe.

-¿De verdad el señor Koenma aceptó que todos se fueran de vacaciones y además que les pagara el viaje?... no lo creo…

-Si Botan… lo convencí muy fácilmente…

-¿Cómo lo convenciste Nira?

-Solo le dije que si no lo hacía lo acusaría con mi tío el rey Enma… le dije que sabía que estaba usando sus tarjetas de crédito para apostar en las carreras de caballos y en algunos negocios sucios… -contestó sonriente la pelinegra-

-Pe…pero el señor Koenma no hace eso… -dijo nerviosa Botan y con una "gota" en la cabeza- _"y si lo hace no me ha dicho nada…"_

-Ya lo se, pero mi primo sabe que si soy capas de decirle eso a mi tío, y aunque no sea verdad estoy segura de que me creería jajajajajajaja…

-A…aja…

Llegaron frente a las puertas de la gran oficina y entraron pues la puerta ya estaba abierta.

-Hola primo… ¿Ya tienes los boletos del avión?

-Si Nira, ya los tengo… cuatro boletos de viaje redondo a Hawai… -el príncipe sacó de su cajón un pequeño sobre-

-¿Cuatro?... ¿no crees que falta uno?

-No… son cuatro, uno para Yusuke, uno para Hiei, uno para Kurama y uno para Kuwabara…

-¿Y el mío?

-¿El tuyo? Pero si tú no vas a ir Nira… tú te quedarás a entrenar…

-¿Entrenar?... no es justo… ¡yo quiero ir con ellos!

-Lo siento Nira, pero tú no irás –la chica apretó los puños con fuerza y bajó la cabeza-

-Está bien…pero… ¿al menos podría entregarles los boletos personalmente?

-Hmm… está bien, solo ten cuidado con ellos ¿de acuerdo?

-Si –Nira salió de la oficina- ahora ¿Cómo le voy a hacer para poder ir con ellos?...hmm... yo no tengo dinero... el único que tiene es Koenma... jijiji... ya se que voy a hacer... -Nira corrió hacia su habitación-

Mientras, en el Ningenkai los chicos en sus respectivas casas se alistaban para el viaje (N/A tomando en cuenta que Hiei no tiene casa… el puede estar donde ustedes quieran n.nU).

_Casa de Kazuma Kuwabara._

-Hermana me voy a una misión extremadamente peligrosa… me iré unos días…

-¿Si?... y dime Kazu… ¿desde cuando llevas a las misiones tu traje de baño y flotadores?

-Es que… bueno… eso no te importa… es una misión muy peligrosa… no vamos a tomar el sol… ah… ¿no has visto el bloqueador solar?

-Hn… está en el tocador del baño…

-Bien hermana… nos vemos en unos días… -Kuwabara puso cara seria y agarró su maleta- adiós… -el chico salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la puerta de su casa-

-¡Mas vale que me traigas un recuerdo oíste! –le gritó Seiryu mientras prendía un cigarrillo-

-Ejejeje… adiós_… "pobre de mi hermana… de seguro me extrañará mucho… estará sola todo este tiempo…"_ –pensó el chico mientras retenía las lágrimas y se encaminaba a casa de Yusuke-

En casa, Seiryu agarró el teléfono y marcó.

-Todo listo, ya se fue el bulto…

_-¿Tuviste que correrlo? _–preguntó una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea-

-Nop… se fue solo… y que bueno, así nos la pasaremos mucho mejor…

-Bien_, entonces yo llevaré la botana y Kotori la bebida…_

-Está bien, pero no olvides llamar a los chicos… solo nosotras tres estaremos muy aburridas…

-_Si, llegaremos en media hora…_ -colgó-

_Casa de Kurama_

-¿Una excursión?

-Así es mamá… serán solo unos días…

-Muy bien hijo, pero prométeme que te cuidarás mucho…

-Lo haré mamá, no tienes que preocuparte…

-Está bien, pero ¿no quieres llevar a tu osito?...

-Por supuesto que no mamá… -contestó sonrojado el pelirrojo mientras terminaba de arreglar su equipaje-

-Pero si lo llevabas a todas las excursiones…

-Si, pero tenía 7 años… -respondió mas sonrojado aún-

-Ay… -suspiró la mujer- te veías tan tierno con el… y cuando dormías abrazándolo… ay… por aquí tenía algunas fotos…

-Te quiero mamá… adiós… -Kurama salió literalmente corriendo de su casa para que su mamá no le quisiera enseñar o tomar mas fotos con su dulce osito- (N/A la verdad no entiendo por que a las mamás les gusta avergonzarnos con cosas así… ú.ùU y si a alguno no le pasa eso… pues que suerte)

_Casa de Yusuke Urameshi_

-Vuelvo en una semana… -dijo el pelinegro mientras salía de su casa con una pequeña mochila al hombro-

-¿A dónde se supone que vas? –preguntó su madre mientras lo veía salir-

-Me voy de vacaciones con unos amigos…adiós…

-Bien… has lo que quieras, pero regresa vivo ¿quieres?

-Si… (N/A no se a ustedes, pero a mi me gustaría que algunas veces mi mamá me tratara así… n.nU)

-Ah… Urameshi… ¿ya estas listo?

-Si… vámonos de una ves… me muero por ver a esas hermosas chicas en bikini jijiji…

-Se lo voy a decir a Keiko…

-¡Agh… Kuwabara… lo haces y te hago puré!

-Bien, ya entendí… ahora vamos…

_Mientras en el Reikai_

-Bien, ya está… ya empaqué todo lo necesario para divertirnos en la playa… polvos pica-pica, insectos de plástico, atrayente de insectos… sip, creo que será suficiente con esto… -sonrió la chica y puso su maleta en el buró junto a su cama y abrió la ventana que estaba muy cerca del mismo-

-Nira… ¿puedo pasar? –Koenma tocó a la puerta-

-Oh-oh… _"demonios… y ahora ¿donde escondo esto?" _ya voy primo… -tomó su maleta, la escondió bajo la cama y colocó los boletos sobre el buró- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó al abrir la puerta-

-Solo vengo a informarte que tu entrenamiento comienza a las 3 de la tarde, así que prepárate…

-Claro que lo haré… _"pero para asolearme en la playa" _

-Hmm… además los chicos no tardan en llegar, prepara los boletos Nira…

-¡Muchas gracias primo Koenma! –Nira lo abrazó emotivamente- gracias por darle a mis amigos unos días de descanso…

Koenma ante tales palabras también abrazó a la chica y retuvo las lágrimas que intentaban salir de sus ojos.

-No hay de que Nira… ahora… -se separó de ella- tengo trabajo que hacer… te veré a la hora del entrenamiento.

-Sip –le respondió sonriente y cerró la puerta en cuanto el joven príncipe salió de su cuarto- a ver… veamos… -de la manga de su suéter sacó la billetera de Koenma y la revisó- ah… aquí está su tarjeta de crédito… jejeje…de verdad gracias primito… -sonrió maliciosamente- (N/A hasta ladroncilla resultó esta niña… es el colmo u.uU) ahora… -se giró hacia el buró pero no vio nada- ay no… ¿donde están los estúpidos boletos?

En el pasillo, Koenma se encontró con Yusuke y los demás que se acercaban poco a poco a el.

-Hola chicos… ¿ya están listos?

-Si Koenma… ahora… ¿Dónde están los boletos? –preguntó Yusuke-

-Los tiene Nira… ella…

-No va a ir con nosotros ¿verdad? –preguntó Kurama en forma sombría-

-No, pero ella dijo que quería entregárselos personalmente… y… -Koenma se le quedó viendo a Hiei-

-¿Qué demonios me miras!

-Nada es solo que no veo tu equipaje…

-¡Hn… yo no necesito nada de eso…!

-¿Entonces te piensas meter al mar con todo y ropa?

-¡Cállate Kurama! -ante tal comentario todos empesaron a reír-

-¡Hn, mejor dinos donde está esa mocosa del demonio…!

-Está en su cuarto… es la tercera puerta de la izquierda…

-Bien, adiós –dijeron todos y siguieron su camino-

Mientras, en el cuarto de Nira, ésta ya había buscado por todos lados los boletos, pero no los pudo encontrar.

-_"¿Dónde demonios pueden estar?" –_en eso sintió una fuerte brisa que entraba por la ventana y volteó a ver que las cortinas se movían con brusquedad_- _Oh-oh… -dijo hecha una piedra- creo que estoy en problemas… -susurró Nira en tono preocupado- ¡perdí los boletos del avión… los chicos van a matarme!... ¿Qué voy a hacer?... ahora ya nada puede ser peor…

-¿Nira… estás ahí?... somos nosotros… queremos los boletos de avión –se escuchó la voz de Kuwabara- ¿podemos pasar?

-No… si puede ser peor… _"¿QUÉ DEMONIOS VOY A HACER!" _

----------------------

**Ok, este es el primer capi de esta continuación… jejeje… tal ves no lo parece, pero se va a poner muuuy buena… n.n para empezar imagínense a Hiei y a Kurama en traje de baño… (les adelanto que serán unos muy pequeños n/n) **

**Además… ¿Qué creen que pase con el viaje ahora que la… "lista" de Nira perdió los boletos de avión?**

**¿Koenma se dará cuenta de que Nira le robó la billetera?**

**¿Qué hará Nira? **

**¿La matarán por perder los boletos? (en lo personal espero que si n.nU)**

**No se pierdan el siguiente capi y no olviden los reviews he…**

_**Los quiere Ikari-chan**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien, pero al grano… que bueno que les gustó el primer capi, aviso que lo de los trajes de baño será hasta el siguiente capi…es que este era demaciado largo... lo siento n.nU... por fa lean y me dicen que les pareció ¿okas, por cierto… este capi es un poco mas largo que los anteriores, espero les guste, y les pido un poco de paciencia con el fic de "¿Papá?" es que se me fueron las ideas… pero prometo hacer lo posible para no tardarme mucho… n.nU**

**Repito:** **_LOS PERSONAJES DE YU YU HAKUSHO NO ME PERTENECEN, YO SOLO CREO HISTORIAS LOOOOOOCAS CON ELLOS COMO PROTAGONISTAS… n.n_**

**Ahora al siguiente capi**

-------------------

**Capi 2.- ¿Dónde está el equipaje?**

En el pasillo, Koenma se encontró con Yusuke y los demás que se acercaban poco a poco a el.

-Hola chicos… ¿ya están listos?

-Si Koenma… ahora… ¿Dónde están los boletos? –preguntó Yusuke-

-Los tiene Nira… ella…

-No va a ir con nosotros ¿verdad? –preguntó Kurama en forma sombría-

-No, pero ella dijo que quería entregárselos personalmente… y… -Koenma se le quedó viendo a Hiei-

-¿Qué demonios me miras!

-Nada es solo que no veo tu equipaje…

-¡Hn… yo no necesito nada de eso…!

-¿Entonces te piensas meter al mar con todo y ropa?

-¡Cállate Kurama! -ante tal comentario todos empesaron a reír-

-¡Hn, mejor dinos donde está esa mocosa del demonio…!

-Está en su cuarto… es la tercera puerta de la izquierda…

-Bien, adiós –dijeron todos y siguieron su camino-

Mientras, en el cuarto de Nira, ésta ya había buscado por todos lados los boletos, pero no los pudo encontrar.

-_"¿Dónde demonios pueden estar?" –_en eso sintió una fuerte brisa que entraba por la ventana y volteó a ver que las cortinas se movían con brusquedad_- _Oh-oh… -dijo hecha una piedra- creo que estoy en problemas… -susurró Nira en tono preocupado- ¡perdí los boletos del avión… los chicos van a matarme!... ¿Qué voy a hacer?... ahora ya nada puede ser peor…

-¿Nira… estás ahí?... somos nosotros… queremos los boletos de avión –se escuchó la voz de Kuwabara- ¿podemos pasar?

-No… si puede ser peor… _"¿QUÉ DEMONIOS VOY A HACER!" _

-¿Nira… estás ahí?... –escuchó ahora la voz de Yusuke-

-"¿Qué hago?... a ver Nira piensa… piensa… ¿Qué harás?... si se enteran te matan… –miró la ventana y se fue a asomar por ella- y si salto me mato… son mas de 40 metros de altura… hmm… ¡demonios! No tengo muchas opciones…"

-¡Mocosa, abre la maldita puerta! –Hiei tocó fuertemente-

-Hiei no grites…

-¡Cállate Kurama, yo hago lo que quiero… y tu mocosa del demonio abre la estúpida puerta o la tiro!

-_"Bueno… si de todos modos voy a morir… que sea de la manera menos dolorosa" –_respiró hondo, fue por su maleta y saltó por la ventana- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

-¡Al demonio voy a entrar!

-¡Hiei no! –gritó el pelirrojo cuando su compañero abrió la puerta del cuarto de Nira-

-¿Nira… donde estás? –gritó Kuwabara al entrar-

-Fiuuuuuu… -silbó Yusuke- este lugar es un completo desorden…-fijó la vista en la cama des tendida, varias cosas fuera de su lugar y los cajones del buró abiertos y con su contenido regado por toda la habitación- no cabe duda de que esta habitación es de Nira jejejeje…

-Pues yo creo que estaba buscando algo chicos… -habló Kurama-

-Hn…brillante genio… ¿de donde sacaste esa conclusión he? –preguntó Hiei en tono sarcástico-

-Bueno ya basta… -Yusuke pidió orden- encontremos a Nira para que nos podamos ir… -y dicho esto… todos emprendieron la búsqueda-

**Mientras… en algún lugar del Reikai…**

-¡Malditos sean los estúpidos árboles! –Nira había saltado desde la ventana de su habitación, y todo iba bien hasta que una gran y gruesa rama la sujetó de la ropa y ahora está colgando de cabeza a unos 3 metros del suelo- ¿Ahora cómo demonios voy a bajar de aquí? –se preguntó mientras se balanceaba tratando de soltarse- ¡suéltame maldita rama del demonio!... suéltame, suéltame… -solo escuchaba como crujía la madera- … que me suel…

_**¡SOOPASS!**_

Nira cayó de boca en el suelo, ya que la rama se rompió por el peso y el movimiento que ella provocaba al querer soltarse…

-Ayy…ay… maldita cosa… ¡ahora verás! –Nira se incorporó y se preparó para deshacerse del árbol entero, pero se detuvo al escuchar las voces de Yusuke y los demás- ¡Maldición!... hn… te salvaste por ahora… -dijo al pobre árbol mientras se alejaba de el con su maleta en manos y echando maldiciones-

Nira como pudo escapó de los chicos, se internó en el castillo nuevamente y se dirigió a su habitación...

-Malditos árboles… -abrió la puerta y miró el interior- …Hn… maldito desorden… -dejó su maleta sobre la cama des tendida y se sentó en el suelo- ¿ahora que demonios voy a hacer?... lo mejor es que les diga la verdad… -empezó a imaginar lo que sucedería cuando se los dijera-

_--------------------------Pensamiento de Nira -------------------------_

_-Este… chicos… lo que pasa es que los boletos… bueno… se… se me perdieron… jeje… pero no importa ¿verdad?..._

_-………………………………… -silencio de todos-_

_-¿Verdad?... –volvió a preguntar… todos se le acercaron con la cara llena de furia y tronándose los dedos de las manos- …chi-chicos… -instantes después solo se ve una gran nube de polvo y varios brazos, cabezas, puños y piernas-_

_----------------------------Fin del pensamiento ---------------------_

-Nop… no creo que sea una buena idea… hn… con mil diablos… ¿Qué haré?... hmm… ¡Ya sé!... no pueden ir a ningún lado sin equipaje ¿cierto? jejeje… -rió maliciosamente- muy bien… chicos… díganle adiós a su equipaje…

Nira se escabulló por el castillo y se dirigió a la habitación de Botan, al llegar, la peliazul estaba viento la televisión…

-Pss…Botan… -susurró la pelinegra desde la puerta y miró a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie estaba cerca-

-¿Ah?... hm… ¿Quién me habla? –preguntó la peliazul mientras miraba hacia todos lados-

-Pss… Botan… aquí…

-¿Donde? –buscó bajo la mesa y hasta de la cama-

-¡Con un demonio, estoy en la puerta tonta!

-¿Ah?... ah Nira… hola… ¿me hablabas? –le preguntó cuando por fin la vio-

-Nira con una 'gota' en la cabeza y con cara de "creo que no tienes cerebro" – Si Botan… solo quiero preguntarte algo…

-Claro, dime…

-De… ¿de casualidad sabes donde dejaron su equipaje los chicos?

-Ah si… lo dejaron en el cuarto del señor Koenma… ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Es que…yo… es que los estoy buscando… y pues, los esperaré donde está su equipaje, así no tendrán que buscarme Jajajaja… -rió nerviosamente-

-Aaa… Nira, eres muy inteligente…

_-"Y tu muy ingenua"_ Gracias Botan, pero por favor no les digas que me viste…

-¿Y eso por que?

-Quiero que sea una sorpresa…

-Cuenta conmigo… no les diré nada… -le sonrió- pero si no me preguntan… ¿Qué les digo?

_-"Creo que esos programas de televisión dejan tarada a la gente"_ Pues si no te preguntan no les dices nada y ya…

-Ah, claro…

-Gracias Botan… -Nira se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar cautelosamente- y por favor… -se giró para verla de nuevo- ya no veas tanta televisión… podría dejarte tarada…

-Claro que lo haré… -contestó Botan sonriente-

-Ni hablar… -negó con la cabeza la pelinegra-

Nira se fue rumbo a la habitación de Koenma y al ver que estaba con llave, decidió abrirla de manera delicada… le dio una patada y la partió en dos… (N/A que dulce ¿ne? n.nU)

-Ups… creo que así si notarán que alguien quiso entrar al cuarto…hn… ya me las arreglaré después… ahora… -miró el interior de la habitación- ¡Ahhh…no puede ser!... –gritó entre aterrada y sorprendida- ¡Koenma tiene una cama mas grande que la mía…! ...hn… -se cruzó de brazos- bueno, no importa… ya se la quitaré después… ahora tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer… -miró el grupo de maletas en una esquina del cuarto miró a todos lados, las cargó todas (N/A ya puede ser cargadora ¿no creen? n.nU) y salió de la habitación lo mas rápido que pudo-

**Mientras, afuera…**

-¿Por qué demonios yo también debo buscar a esa mocosa del infierno?

-Por el simple hecho de que vas a irte de vacaciones con nosotros, gracias a Nira… -respondió Kurama en tono divertido-

-Hn, esa no es razón suficiente para que me traigas amarrado de pies a cabeza con tu látigo… ¡suéltame ya! (N/A esto me recuerda a mi fic "La primera visita de Hiei al dentista"… si no lo han leído… se los recomiendo n.n).

-No hasta que encontremos a Nira Hiei…

-¡Tu no te metas deforme!

-¡Deforme la mas vieja de tu familia enano!

-¿Qué has dicho!

-¡Ya… silencio! –exclamó Yusuke fastidiado por el escándalo-

-¡El empezó! –dijeron Kuwabara y Hiei al unísono mientras miraban a Yusuke-

-Eso ya no importa… lo mejor es que nos separemos…

-Yusuke tiene razón chicos… si buscamos a Nira por separado será mas rápido y es mas probable que la encontremos… -dijo el pelirrojo-

-Bien, yo iré al castillo de Koenma… -dijo Yusuke- tal ves Nira ya haya regresado…

-Yo la buscaré en el río…

-Es un lago Kuwabara… -lo corrigió Kurama-

-Como sea… yo iré ahí…

-Solo no olvides caerte al agua y ahogarte…

-¡Silencio enano!

-Yo la buscaré en los alrededores del castillo… -dijo Kurama-

-Y yo iré al bosque… -dijo de mala gana Hiei- así que ¡suéltame de una maldita ves Kurama!

-Ok, pero no te enojes… -el pelirrojo soltó a Hiei-

-Bien, si la encuentran o no, nos veremos en el lago en dos horas… -dijo Yusuke- así que Kuwabara… no te vayas a buscar otro lago… quédate en ese lugar…

-¡Urameshi… ¿acaso me crees un idiota!

-Para nada Kuwabobo… ¿de donde sacas tal cosa? –dijo Hiei en tono sarcástico-

-Grrrr… ya verás enano del infierno… me las pagarás algún día…

-Sigue soñando imbécil… -agregó el pelinegro mientras desaparecía-

Así, cada quien se fue por su lado, pero sin saberlo… en el lago…

-Lo mejor será que me disfrace… puede que Yusuke y los demás me estés buscando por aquí… que suerte que traje esto conmigo… -sacó de entre sus ropas un vestido largo y una peluca de chinos rubios que tenía pegado un sombrero- hn… ¿de donde rayos saqué esto?... ¿de un circo?... bueno, ya que… -se vistió y al terminar miró su reflejo en el agua- demonios… solo un imbécil se creería esto… -oyó pasos, y al girarse…-

-Oh disculpe señorita… ¿no ha visto a una chiquilla de 14 años de cabello negro y ojos rojos, que probablemente sea la hermana perdida de un chico enano de mal carácter muy parecido a ella?

-Sip, como dije solo un imbécil se creería esto… -susurró y puso cara de resignación-

-¿Entonces?

-No… pero ya que está aquí… ¿podría ayudarme po-por… por favor? –le había costado decir esa frase porque no era muy educada que digamos-

-Por supuesto que si señorita… Kazuma Kuwabara ayuda a cualquiera que necesite de la fuerza de un hombre…

-Lo se, pero creo que con usted bastará…

-Muchas gracias… -respondió sonrojado el chico-

_-"Creo que no entendió la indirecta"_ –Nira con una 'gota' en la cabeza-

-¿En que puedo ayudarla?

-Necesito que me consiga unas enormes piedras…

-¿Piedras?

-Si

-¿Nada mas?

-Si

-¿Segura?

-¡Que sí, ahora muévete! –gritó una ya exasperada Nira y Kuwabara salió corriendo a conseguir las piedras que le habían pedido-

**Rato después…**

-¿Con estas son suficientes?

-Creo que si… gr-gracias… -Nira le dio la espalda al pelinaranja y llenó las maletas con las piedras recién traídas-

-Esa se parece a mi maleta… -dijo Kazuma mientras observaba por el hombro de la chica y miraba atento lo que hacía- ese flotador de patito también se parece al mío, la ropa interior también… hmm… que gran coincidencia jajajajajajajaja… (N/A no cabe duda que Kuwabara es un inepto ¿no creen? ¬¬U)

-Ahora ¿podría arrojarlas al lago?

-Claro… -y así lo hizo- pero puedo preguntar ¿Por qué se desase de estas cosas?

-Por que un idiota me hizo una pregunta como el…

-¿Cómo el?

-Si, idiota…y me enfadé tanto que ahora tiro sus pertenencias al lago… ¿entiende?

-No muy bien, pero creo que si…

En ese instante se empezaron a escuchar pasos… alguien se acercaba… y de seguro esa persona si descubriría que esa chica es solo una niña disfrazada… no podía haber otra persona tan estúpida como para creer que ella era una chica rubia…

-Oh-ho… -las pisadas se escuchaban mas cerca… mas… mas… mas… y de pronto…-

-¿Tuviste suerte Kuwabara?

-No Urameshi… nada de Nira… ¿y tu?

-¿Acaso la ves conmigo?... es obvio que no la encontré y… ¿Uh?... –se fijó en Nira, que al ser vista por Yusuke casi empieza a temblar- ¿esa chica es tu novia Kuwabara? –caída de Nira al estilo anime-

_-"Como dije… solo un imbécil se creería esto… y por lo que veo, aquí abundan…"_

-¡Claro que no Urameshi!... ella es solo una señorita que necesitaba ayuda... eso es todo...

-¿Y tu serviste para algo Kuwabara?

-¡Cállate imbécil!

-Bueno, yo tengo que irme… adiós… -Nira salió corriendo, pero en el camino se le cayó la peluca que fue recogida por Yusuke-

-Esto se le cayó a tu rubia amiga… ¿no se te hace extraño Kuwabara? –el pelinaranja no contestó… solo miraba por donde se había ido la chica-

-Pobrecilla… debe de sufrir de calvicie… que pena… es tan joven…

-Tienes razón Kuwabara… es tan triste… (N/A par de imbéciles ù.úU)

Nira se había escondido detrás de un árbol y respiraba agitadamente…

-Bien…ahora… a… regresar…al…castillo… -dicho esto se quitó el vestido y emprendió el camino de regreso-

Cuando por fin llegó al castillo, fue directamente a su habitación, agarró el teléfono y se encerró con llave…

-Tengo la tarjeta de crédito de Koenma… lo único que debo hacer es llamar al aeropuerto del Reikai y comprar cuatro boletos a Hawai… no es difícil…

-¡Está en su cuarto! –escuchó la voz de Hiei-

-Oh-ho… -Nira marcó rápidamente el número del aeropuerto (N/A ¿de donde lo sacó?... no lo se… n.nU)- ¿Hola?

_-Buenos días, le atiende Sora Nigata… ¿en que le puedo servir?_

-Quiero cinco, no, cuatro boletos de viaje redondo a Hawai y…

_-Lo siento, pero todos los vuelos a Hawai están agotados…_

-¿Agotados?

-¡Mueve las malditas piernas idiota!

-¡Cállate enano! –las voces de los chicos cada ves estaban mas cerca-

_-Así es… lo siento mucho…_

-No, usted no entiende… solo necesito cuatro boletos a cualquier maldito lugar para enviar a cuatro bultos… -miró nerviosa hacia la puerta-

_-Si es así… tengo cuatro boletos disponibles para ir a…_

-¡Mocosa sabemos que estás ahí… abre la maldita puerta! –Nira al escuchar los gritos de Hiei se alejó la bocina del oído y no escuchó el lugar-

-Si, si… está bien… ¿en cuanto tiempo los traerían?... hablo del castillo del príncipe Koenma...

_-En tres horas si los mandamos en servicio exprés…_

-Está bien, pero dese prisa… son muy urgentes… _"mi vida depende de ellos"_

_-Bien, por favor suminístreme el número de la tarjeta a la que se hará el cargo…_

-Si, si… es…

-Nira… venimos en paz… solo danos los boletos y nos vamos…

-Eso no servirá Yusuke… esa mocosa no entiende razones…

-Hiei, no digas esas cosas…

-¡Cierra la boca zorro, ya me cansé de este estúpido juego... esta puerta caerá ahora!

_**¡CRAAKK! **_

Hiei rompió de un golpe la puerta y todos vieron a Nira frente a ellos con las manos en la cintura y el seño fruncido.

-¡Que falta de respeto!

-Lo sentimos mucho Nira, solo queremos los bole…

-¡Graves problemas!

Yusuke fue interrumpido por Ogre que corría hacia ellos gritando como demente…

-¡Graves problemas chicos…!

-¿Que sucede? -preguntó Kurama-

-¡Chicos, se robaron su equipaje!

-¿QUE SE ROBARON QUE!

**--------------**

**Hasta aquí este capi… ¿les gustó? Espero que si n.n jejeje… esa niña se las arregló para ganar un poco de tiempo, pero además, dejó a los chicos sin ropa "adecuada" para ir a la playa… jejeje esto se pone bueno n.n…**

**En el siguiente capi:**

**Los chicos tendrán que ir a comprarse todo lo necesario para ir a la playa y por obvias razones, un traje de baño para cada uno… aquí viene lo bueno… Nira irá con ellos n.n y esa salida será todo un desastre… no se pierdan el siguiente capi.**

**Ahora los reviews n.n **

**Sonya-chan17**.- Hola n.n aquí toi de nuevo… como ves ya actualicé… es bueno ¿ne? n.n muchas gracias por mandarme los adelantos de tus fics, están geniales me encantan y no sabes cuanto… no te apures, que para ti, y cada una de mis lectoras, describiré detalladamente los trajes de baño de Kurama y Hiei jejeje... ya verás que cosas escribiré n/n... ¡ah! espero que en este nuevo curso te vaya bien, será difícil, pero toi segura que lograrás pasar todos los obstáculos que te pongan n.n… sigue escribiendo y no olvides ponerme al tanto de lo que escribas he ¬¬… n.n Jajaja… gracias por el review.

**illyara**.- Hola n.n mira que el capítulo salió mas largo de lo que esperaba, por eso no pude poner lo de los trajes de baño, pero te prometo que lo pondré en el que sigue, y no te apures… pondré las descripciones detalladas como tu me lo has pedido… (ni loca me salto esa parte n/nU) jejeje… me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, se pondrá mejor después… eso te lo aseguro… bueno, gracias por el review y nos leemos en el siguiente capi n.n

**ilovekurama218.**- Hola… lamento la tardanza, pero las ideas no fluyen como debieran (y menos si tienes 4 o 5 fics en proyecto y sin terminar n.nU) jejeje… me da gusto que esta locura te haya agradado n.n haré lo posible por hacer los capis mas largos y mas graciosos… gracias por el comentario y nos leemos en el siguiente capi n.n

**NaiaraHiei**.- Hola n.n que honor que digas que esta cosa es estupenda… me haces sonrojar n/n muchas gracias por leer y no te preocupes, que para ti y para todas mis queridas lectoras pondré descripciones detalladas y repito DETALLADAS de los trajes de baño de Hiei y Kurama… (nada mas de pensarlo se me hace agua la boca .) bien, espero que disfrutes de esta loooooooca historia… nos leemos en el siguiente capi, bye.

**caro jaganshi**.- Hola n.n gracias por el review ¿te leiste tres fics mios en un día O.O?... que honor n/n jejeje… que bueno que te gusten, y espera el siguiente capi… en ese es donde Hiei se probará distintos modelos de traje de baño… se verá tan… -Ikari babeando todo- cof, cof… ya estoy bien n.nU con tu pregunta de ¿Qué hay entre Nira y Hiei?... hmm… yo espero que nada Jajaja n.nU la verdad es que aún no se si tendrán algún parentesco, pero lo que si te puedo asegurar es que este fic NO es yaoi… -así como la mayoría que escribo- si me gusta, y mucho, pero prefiero escribir fics cómicos n.n espero que esto que acabo de decirte no te quiten las ganas de seguir leyendo… jejeje…y si gustas… te agrego a mi lista de contactos de msm… nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**Nino-san**.- Hola n.n no podía faltar tu review y mi respuesta n.n bueno, como ves… seguí tu consejo y lancé a Nira por la ventana n.n (esa parte me gustó n.n) es cierto que las mamás parece que les encanta avergonzarnos… creo que debe ser su obligación ¿no crees? Jejeje. Lo de ¿Cómo le hará Kurama para convencer a Hiei de probarse un traje de baño?... hmm… no lo sabo n.nU aún no pienso en eso, pero eso si… haré una descripción detallada de su traje de baño… y jajajaja… yo también quisiera ponerle el traje a alguno de esos dos bomboncitos n/n jejeje… -Ikari babeando- además… dile a Ko-chan que no sea malo y me de tantito de su helado… es que soy una comedora compulsiva de ese postre –Ikari llorando por que quiere helado y en su casa no hay- Buuuaaa… ya me parezco a Hiei…buu… no, espera, creo que eso es bueno ¿ne? n.nU jejeje… nos leemos en el siguiente capi… gracias por el comentario n.n

**Andromeda no Sainto**.- Hola n.n jejeje… como viste, esa niña se salvó, al menos por ahora… jejeje… espera a ver como se ponen las cosas en el centro comercial XDD esto se pondrá muuy bueno n.n jejeje… gracias por el review, nos leemos en el siguiente he, bye.

**Amberosse.**- Hola… no, no me mates n.nU jejeje… mira que traté de complacerte en cuanto a lo de Kuwabara… lo hice mas estúpido de lo que en realidad es… (creo que me ha de odiar ú.ù… pobre de mi…) ahora lo que viene si será con Hiei y trataré de hacerlo gracioso y mas revoltoso que la otra ves… (a este paso creo que si será así n.nU) Jajaja… nos leemos en el siguiente capi he… bye.

**Kakushi Miko**.- Hola jejeje… gracias por creer que esta locura será tan buena como la primera n.n jeje, y eres la excepción… eres la única a la que le cae bien Nira (pobre… nadie la quiere T.T) y jejeje… estoy deacuerdo contigo… ella es la única que puede hacerle esas cosas a Hiei jejeje… y te aseguro que si habrá muuuuuchos desastres nuevos en este fic… gracias por el comentario, nos leemos en el siguiente capi he n.n

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi… no olviden dejar reviews he… los quiere: **

_**Ikari-chan**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola mis queridos lectores¡Ya toi de vuelta! (no importa si nadie me extrañó n.nU) lamento la tardanza, pero ahora con los exámenes me siento ahorcada de tiempo, pero bueno, a lo que vamos… (Por cierto, si alguien quiere platicar conmigo aquí ta mi dirección de correo… todos pueden agregarme a su lista de contactos si así lo desean n.n… youko(guión bajo)kitsune(guión bajo)chanarroba.h o t m a i l. c o m ) y no se me apuren, las actualizaciones de los demás fics, están casi listas… esperen un poquito mas por fa… n.n**

**Repito que los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo cosas que si ellos existieran me aniquilarían enseguida n.nUu**

**Ahora sip al fic…**

**------------------**

**_Capítulo 3.- Una visita al centro comercial_**

-------------------

-¡Mocosa sabemos que estás ahí… abre la maldita puerta! –Nira al escuchar los gritos de Hiei se alejó la bocina del oído y no escuchó el lugar-

-Si, si… está bien… ¿en cuanto tiempo los traerían?... hablo del castillo del príncipe Koenma...

_-En tres horas si los mandamos en servicio exprés…_

-Está bien, pero dese prisa… son muy urgentes… _"mi vida depende de ellos"_

_-Bien, por favor suminístreme el número de la tarjeta a la que se hará el cargo…_

-Si, si… es…

-Nira… venimos en paz… solo danos los boletos y nos vamos…

-Eso no servirá Yusuke… esa mocosa no entiende razones…

-Hiei, no digas esas cosas…

-¡Cierra la boca zorro, ya me cansé de este estúpido juego... esta puerta caerá ahora!

_**¡CRAAKK! **_

Hiei rompió de un golpe la puerta y todos vieron a Nira frente a ellos con las manos en la cintura y el seño fruncido.

-¡Que falta de respeto!

-Lo sentimos mucho Nira, solo queremos los bole…

-¡Graves problemas!

Yusuke fue interrumpido por Ogre que corría hacia ellos gritando como demente…

-¡Graves problemas chicos…!

-¿Que sucede? -preguntó Kurama-

-¡Chicos, se robaron su equipaje!

-¿QUE SE ROBARON QUE!

-Su equipaje, ya se los dije…

-Ya te escuchamos –tomó al ogro de los hombros- lo que quiero saber es ¿Quién fue?... ¡Dímelo!... ¿Quién fue? –comenzó a zarandearlo- ¿Qué quien fue?... ¡Responde!...

-Yo… no… se… nada… ay… -alcanzaba a decir el ogro, que parecía comenzar a marearse y tenía los ojos en espiral-

-Yusuke suéltalo… si supiera quien robó nuestras cosas ya nos lo habría dicho…

-Hmm –Yusuke soltó al pobre y azulado ogro, que cayó al suelo- ¿Ahora que demonios haremos?

-Urameshi… ¿Y si revisamos el cuarto? Talvez el ladrón dejó alguna pista ¿no crees?

-Ooohh… el sin cerebro ha logrado proponer algo inteligente… esto es el fin del mundo… -se burló Hiei-

-¿Es el fin del mundo? Waaaaaaaa vamos a morir!

-…………….. –silencio y 'gotita' de todos-

-Mejor vamos de una ves chicos… -propuso el pelirrojo-

-Hn

Todos incluyendo al pobre e inepto Kuwabara y al azulado ogro, fueron rápidamente al cuarto de Koenma, mientras Nira los veía irse y suspiraba un poco aliviada.

_-"Estuvo cerca…casi me…"_ ¡Ayyy… ay… ay…!

-Hn… ¡tu vienes también mocosa! –Hiei tomó a la chica de una oreja y empezó a caminar-

-Ya entendí… ya entendí… ¡ahora suéltame enano!

Al llegar los chicos a la habitación, Koenma ya estaba ahí, y parecía bastante consternado.

-¡Oh rayos!

-Si Yusuke, es una tragedia lo de su equipaje…

-No es eso… chicos ¿Ya vieron el tamaño de esa cama? –caída de todos al estilo anime- ¿Ah?... ¿Y a ustedes que les pasa he?

-Ay Yusuke, ni siquiera en una situación así tomas las cosas en serio… -se quejó Kurama-

-¿Qué dices?... pero si lo dije en serio… esa cama es casi tres veces el tamaño de la mía… -Yusuke señaló la enorme cama como si fuera un niño pequeño señalando un juguete-

-¡Urameshi imbécil! –Kuwabara lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza con el puño- ¿no ves que tenemos cosas mas importantes en que pensar?...

-Así es… -asintió el pelirrojo con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados-

-¡Que no sabes que es el fin del mundo!... –Kurama se le quedó viendo y solo suspiró con resignación y con una 'gota' en la cabeza-

-Yo me refería a saber ¿Quién se llevó nuestras cosas?...

-Aaahh es cierto… se robaron nuestro equipaje… -dijeron al unísono Yusuke y Kuwabara-

-¡Ayy que me sueltes! –escucharon la voz de Nira y todos miraron hacia la ahora inexistente puerta y vieron entrar a Hiei con Nira agarrada de una oreja-

-Hn… –por fin soltó la oreja de la chica-

-Enano del demonio… -susurró la chica-

-Hn…

-"Hn" ¿que?... enano, estamos en serios problemas aquí ¿no ves?

-Kuwabaimbécil, el que se hayan robado sus malditas cosas no es mi problema…

-Ay enano… deberías ser más comprensivo… -Nira apoyó a Kuwabara-

-¿Cómo que enano!

-Enano, chaparro, bajito, diminuto, pequeño… tu escoge la palabra… tengo mas…

-¡Ahora verás quien será pequeño cuando le corte las piernas! –Hiei se acercó a Nira con su espada desenfundada-

-¡Enano nooooooo! –Kuwabara se interpuso entre ellos- ¡Nira podría ser tu hermana… no puedes matarla!

-…………... –silencio de todos-

-¿Cómo va a ser mi hermano este enanito he? contesta! –Hiei cerró el puño y se tronó los dedos- yo no soy muy alta, pero no importa porque soy una chica, pero ustedes los hombres se supone que deben ser mas altos… -Hiei empezó a emanar un aura negra- ¿Qué no te dieron leche cuando eras pequeño?... bueno… ¿mas pequeño que ahora…?

-¡ERES CADAVER MOCOSA!

En ese instante Botan entró saltando alegremente a la habitación.

-Hola… ah Nira… veo que si encontraste a los chicos, pero ¿tenías que tirar la puerta?-Todas las miradas se centraron en la pelinegra-

_-"¡Botan, voy a matarte!"_ Hn, lo hice porque creí que no me querían abrir, entonces tiré la puerta, pero como no había nadie en el cuarto me fui al mío… ¿felices? –Contestó la chica con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido- _"Vaya que si soy buena mintiendo… debería dedicarme a la política…"_

-Hmm, ahora ya todo concuerda… -habló Yusuke con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados… todos lo miraron atentamente y Nira pasó saliva con nerviosismo-

-¿Urameshi?

-Ahora todo está claro… -el pelinegro abrió los ojos- Nira tiró la puerta creyendo que nos estábamos escondiendo de ella _"ciertamente si lo haríamos"_, después dice que se fue a su cuarto porque no encontró a nadie… entonces concluyo que el ladrón… entró fácilmente por que no había puerta y como tampoco había alguien que lo viera… tomó nuestras cosas y huyó…

-……………… -silencio de nuevo-

-Eso es posible… _"Me alegra que Yusuke no tenga cerebro, sino ya me habría descubierto…"_

-Hmm, algo no concuerda…

-¿Por qué lo dices Kurama? –preguntó Kuwabara-

_-"¡Oh no… me olvidé de Kurama… el sí tiene cerebro!... ¿Qué voy a hacer?"_ -pensó Nira bastante nerviosa-

-Hn, tu siempre tratando de sacar conclusiones ¿verdad?

-No es eso Hiei, es solo que si era un ladrón ¿Por qué se llevó nuestras cosas y no algo de verdadero valor? –Miró a Nira como si sospechara de ella-

-¿Por qué rayos me miras así?... yo no tengo sus cosas por si lo piensas! _"Y es verdad, ahora están en el fondo de un lago"_

-Bueno, eso ya no importa… lo mejor será que vayan a comprarse algo para el viaje… -Koenma buscó entre sus ropas- ¿Dónde está mi…?

-¿Qué buscas Koenma?

-Mi billetera… no la encuentro… -Nira discretamente colocó la billetera que aún tenía en su poder, en el suelo junto a la cama de Koenma sin que nadie la viera-

-Primo… ¿no es esta? –preguntó la pelinegra mientras "recogía" del suelo la billetera del príncipe-

-Ah si…

-Debes fijarte donde dejas las cosas… -sugirió Kuwabara (N/A mira quien lo dice ¬¬U)-

-Bueno, al diablo… primo ¿nos darás dinero para ir a comprar sus cosas?

-Si, pero tu no vas a ir Nira… tienes entrenamiento en unas horas, mejor descansa…

-Por favor primo… -suplicó la chica- _"No me gusta ser cortés y educada, pero por conseguir lo que quiero soy capaz de hacer lo que sea…"_ déjame ir con ellos ¿si?

-Está bien Nira, pero no les causes problemas ¿oíste?

-Si… ahora ¿A dónde iremos por sus cosas?... ¿al mundo humano o las quieren comprar aquí?

-¿Iremos? –repitieron los chicos esperando haber escuchado mal-

-Si… en el Reikai hay unos centros comerciales estupendos… -completó sonriente Botan-

-¿Ni-Nira irá con nosotros? –preguntaron todos en tono temeroso-

-¡Así es… ¿tienen algún problema! –preguntó altaneramente la pelinegra y los miró fríamente-

-N-no… para nada… -contestaron todos (menos Hiei) mientras retrocedían-

-Continúa primo…

-Primero… -Koenma se dirigió hacia Yusuke con su tarjeta de crédito en manos- Yus… -miró que el chico estaba muy ilusionado y tenía los ojos en forma de estrellita y esperaba ansioso tener en su poder la tarjeta de crédito de Koenma- No, mejor tu Kurama… -se volvió mejor hacia el chico pelirrojo que estaba junto a Yusuke- …te encargo las compras… -Yusuke se desanimó y se fue a sentar triste y enroscado a un rincón mientras hacia círculos con el dedo en el suelo "Nadie me comprende" dijo, pero todos lo ignoraron- Kurama… lo dejo en tus manos por que eres el único responsable aquí…

-Hn –contestaron todos al unísono bastante molestos por el comentario-

-Bueno, adiós primo… -Nira se despidió de Koenma y empujó a los chicos fuera de la habitación, pero al pasar junto a Botan, la pelinegra le lanzó una mirada asesina-

_-"Algo me dice que metí la pata" _Señor Koenma… ¿será buena idea que Nira vaya con los chicos al centro comercial?

-La verdad no lo creo Botan, por eso… tu irás con ellos…

-¿Yo?

-Si, vigilarás a Nira mientras los chicos compran lo necesario para el viaje y evitarás que se meta en problemas… ¿entendido?

-Si

Y así… la guía espiritual se marchó y siguió a los chicos hasta un centro comercial en el Ningenkai, pero como los chicos no tenían dinero humano para pagar, tuvieron que regresar al Reikai… y ahí… fueron al centro comercial más cercano…

_-"Demonios, no contaba con el tiempo que nos tardaremos aquí… mi primo no debe enterarse que perdí los boletos, así que debo volver al castillo en menos de tres horas…"_

-Bien, aquí es chicos… -todos se detuvieron frente a un enoooorme edificio al que entraban y salían varios entes espirituales- el centro comercial mas grande del Reikai…

-Es impresionante ¿verdad Urameshi?

-Si… ¿Nira que opinas he? –miró hacia su costado derecho esperando ver a la pelinegra, pero vio que ésta ya estaba a punto de entrar al enorme edificio y a Kurama, Hiei y Botan corriendo detrás de ella- Ay no… aquí vamos de nuevo…

Todos comenzaron a correr detrás de la chica, que, después de entrar al enorme edificio, se detuvo en cada aparador para ver los modelos de ropa.

-Vaya… hacía tanto que no veía tantísima ropa junta…

-Hey… Nira, espera… -gritó Yusuke y la chica por fin dejó de correr por todo el lugar y se detuvo junto a ellos-

-¿Podemos ir ya por su ropa? _"ya quiero verlos en paños menores jijijiji"_ (N/A ay esa mocosa resultó una pervertida O/OU) a eso venimos ¿no?

-Pues la verdad es que nunca he estado aquí¿Qué les parece si primero nos ubicamos en el mapa del lugar? –sugirió Botan-

-¡Déjenmelo a mi!... Kazuma Kuwabara puede hacer ese trabajo tan simple… -el chico llegó corriendo hasta el mapa mas cercano y se puso a buscar la ubicación de la tienda de ropa de playa- A ver… ¿Dónde… donde…donde…? –los minutos pasaron y Kuwabara no lograba siquiera ubicarse en el mapa, por lo que Nira, bastante fastidiada se dirigió hacia el- entonces… ¿Dónde estamos…?

-Ayy… -suspiró la chica mientras miraba el mapa- hn, nosotros estamos en la entrada sur y la tienda está en el tercer piso… hn, listo…

-¿Cómo lo supiste tan rápido Nira?

_-"Solo uso la cabeza"_ Hn… es fácil si no ves solo la zona de ropa interior femenina Kuwabobo…

-Aaaa… ya decía yo que los colores rosa del mapa no eran zonas de ropa masculina… y… -Nira ya no estaba junto a el, se había ido con los chicos y ya estaban subiendo las enormes escaleras eléctricas- A-e… oigan… ¡espérenme! –salió corriendo para alcanzarlos-

Cuando ya estuvieron en el piso correcto…

-Bien chicos… Nira y yo los esperamos aquí… -dijo la peliazul mientras señalaba una banca justo en frente de la tienda-

-De acuerdo, no tardaremos… -dijo el pelirrojo- y Botan…

-¿Si?

-Mantén a Nira fuera de la tienda… -le dijo al oído-

-Si, es demasiado joven para ver ese tipo de ropa…

-No es por eso, mas bien, me preocupa la cantidad de dinero que tendríamos que pagar si entra y rompe algo…

-¡Dices que soy una torpe Kurama! –Nira se puso de pie y tiró una maceta cercana a la banca- ups…

-Hn… sin comentarios… -dijo Hiei conteniendo una carcajada burlona-

Así, los chicos entraron a la tienda y se dirigieron inmediatamente a los aparadores…

-Ay… -suspiró Botan- Yo también quisiera ir con ellos a Hawai… aunque yo apenas llegué de ahí jejeje… ¿Qué opinas Nira?... ¿Nira?... ¿Dónde estás?... –la peliazul buscó por todos lados a la pelinegra y logró ubicarla entrando a la tienda donde los chicos acababan de entrar- ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaa… Niraaaaaaa!

**Adentro…**

-¿Qué tal este Urameshi? –Kuwabara mostró a su amigo un modelo de traje de baño como para un niño de seis años mientras Nira los espiaba muy de cerca-

-Es demasiado infantil Kuwabara…

-¿Pero que dices…? Los patitos amarillos y rojos le dan un toque perfecto… me vería como…

-Como un idiota… -dijo la chica al oído de Kuwabara-

-Si, como un idiota y… ¡oye!... ¿Quién dijo eso?

-¿Que?... ¿Qué eres un idiota?... tu mismo lo dijiste Kuwabara…

-Hmm… creo que ya estoy escuchando cosas… ¿seguimos buscando?

-Jejeje… creo que… mejor escogeré un modelo diferente en la zona de caballeros… todos los del área infantil son horribles…

-Como quieras Urameshi, yo buscaré uno por aquí…

-Bien, te veré en un rato bebé, digo Kuwabara…

_-"Que horror… uno es un idiota y otro un imbécil, no hay a cual irle…hn… mejor voy con Kurama y con Hiei, ellos ya deben de estarse probando los trajes de baño… jejejeje… ya quiero verlos" _–sonrió pícaramente y se fue a buscar a los otros dos chicos (N/A la verdad yo también ya quiero verlos n/n)-

**Mientras, con Hiei y Kurama…**

_-"Ah, aquí están…"_

-¿Por qué demonios estamos aquí zorro?

-Bueno Hiei, para meterse al mar se utiliza una ropa especial y se consigue aquí…

-Hn, no se para que tanto maldito problema… si te quieres meter a… donde dijiste que ibas a meterte ¿Por qué no lo haces sin ropa como yo?

Al escuchar eso, a Nira casi le sale sangre de la nariz, porque aunque era muy joven, podía reconocer a los chicos atractivos cuando los veía…

-¿Nadas sin ropa enano! –gritó la pelinegra mientras asomaba la cabeza por uno de los montones de ropa-

-¿NIRA? –preguntaron los dos chicos al unísono-

-¿Qué haces aquí?... se supone que te quedarías afuera con Botan… -habló Kurama-

-No quería esperar afuera… pero esa no fue la pregunta… ¿Hiei, de verdad nadas sin nada puesto? –Nira abrió los ojos como platos-

-¡Eso no te interesa mocosa! –dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

-Hn, yo solo quería saber si alguien aparte de mi lo hacía… -Kurama solo puso una de sus manos en la cabeza y negó lentamente- ahora… ¿Qué ropa piensan escoger?

-Estábamos pensando en algo moderno, pero tradicional… -dijo el pelirrojo mientras mostraba a la chica un traje de baño largo color azul (N/A de esos tipo boxers n/n)-

-¡Iughh!... ¿"eso" es lo tradicional? –dijo la pelinegra mientras señalaba el modelo-

-Así es… ¿Qué les parece?

-Lo odio… -dijeron al unísono Hiei y Nira-

-Hn, si he de ponerme esa cosa, prefiero nadar sin nada…

-Esta vez te apoyo enano…

-Lamento decirles que no está permitido nadar sin traje de baño… -contestó Kurama tratando de mantener la calma, si de por si, lidiar con Hiei era pesado, ahora con Nira lo era mucho mas- …es anti ecológico… -Nira se dio vuelta, se alejó de ellos y unos segundos después regresó- … sin contar con que la zona que cubren es muy sensible a la salinidad del mar…

-Ay ya cállate… mejor pruébense estos –Nira les estregó un modelo a cada uno y los empujó hasta los probadores-

-Pe-pe-pero Nira ¿Qué haces?

-Silencio Kurama… ahora, entren ahí y pruébense lo que les di… en cuanto estén listos, los veré y si me convence su apariencia el modelo estará aprobado… pero si no lo hace… ya estoy preparada… -de la nada sacó mas o menos 20 modelos mas de trajes de baño y se los mostró- ahora… ¡Muévanse! –cada chico entró en un cubículo y cerraron su respectiva cortina-

-Hn

-Solo quítate toda la ropa y ponte lo que te di enano…

**3 Minutos después…**

-¡Dense prisa quieren! _"me muero por verlos" _(N/A no es la única n/n)

-¡AHHHHHHHHH… NIRA QUE COSA ME DISTE!

**------------------**

**Hola… jejeje… ¿les gustó este capi? Espero que sip n.n la verdad es que ahora ya toi planeando cosas que cuando las lean… jajajaja… creo que les dará un ataque, espérenlo… pero ahora a los reviews, por antigüedad como siempre n.n**

**sonya-chan17**.- Hola, aquí toi de nuevo, escribiendo como siempre jeje, y tienes razón… Nira está loooooca y Kuwabara es un poco, bueno bastante tonto n.nU jejeje, pero él tendrá un papel muy importante después… o eso espero jejeje… ya se que esperabas las descripciones de los trajes de baño, pero jeje, no sabía como hacerlo, por eso, en lo que lo planeo para que sea perfecto… espera… gracias por el review, nos leemos en el siguiente capi…

**Hiei-chan**.- Hola, jeje ese lugar al que irán lo descubrirás muy pronto, o al menos eso espero, ciertamente Kuwabara es un idiota… bueno, Yusuke igual, pero no importa, Jajaja… lamento no haber puesto lo de los trajes de baño en este capi, pero la verdad es que no sabía como hacerlo n.nU y por eso, lo haré en el siguiente… solo espera un poco mas ¿si? bueno, gracias por el comentario, espero el próximo jeje… bye

**ilovekurama218 **.- Hola, espero que te encuentres bien, Jajaja… como ves el babas de Kuwabara es torpe y pues nimodo, pero tienes razón, de Yusuke yo tampoco me lo esperaba, pero surgió y pues nimodo… De antemano agradezco el que vayas a leer otra de mis locuras jejeje… ese fic ("La primera visita de Hiei al dentista") es muy bueno ( si aja ¬¬U) y pues solo te digo gracias, y en cuanto al fic de ¿Papá? Ya está a punto de ser terminado, solo espera un poquito mas, por fa… bueno, gracias por el comentario y nos leemos en el siguiente…

**Ishiyama-Yumi**-Hola… vaya, una admiradora… que honor n/n de verdad muchas gracias por leer este montón de locuras, me alegra que te guste, y ahora no te pierdas el siguiente capi por que ahora si vienen las famosas descripciones de trajes de baño… espéralas que estarán geniales (mejor no me hagas mucho caso y solo léelas n.nU) gracias por el review y nos leemos en el siguiente capi.

**illyara**.- Hola jeje sip, aquí toi de vuelta y espero que mejorando jejeje n.nU y no es cierto lo que dices… la verdad es que si quiero a Kuwabara y a Yusuke, es solo que esta vez les tocó ser los bufones del capi… y creo que no es tan malo si te divierte ¿ne? lamento de verdad no haber puesto las descripciones, pero te prometo que para el siguiente si estarán y vaya cosas que voy a escribir n/n y no te preocupes por Hiei y Kurama, ellos estarán bien… eso creo… -suspiro- ay… si supieras lo que va a pasar al final te infartas… como creo que lo harán todas jejeje… solo espera… Gracias por el review y nos leemos en el siguiente capi.

**Amberosse**.- Hola n.n tanto tiempo, me allegro que estés de vuelta… ya te extrañaba, me alegro mucho en saber que ya vas a poder leer esta sarta de locuras cada vez que actualice… solo tenme un poco de paciencia. Gracias por decir que todos los reviews que recibo me los merezco, la verdad es que me encanta escribir para ustedes n.n (Eso de que ni Dervez te hace reír tanto está un poco difícil de creer… él es muuy bueno, y no creo ser tan buena como el jejeje… pero de todos modos mil gracias n.n) Espera lo que sigue… te va a encantar… sobre todo si te gustan los detalles jajajaja… gracias por el comentario y nos leemos en el siguiente capi, bye

**Andromeda no Sainto**- Hola, he vuelto n.n jejeje… lamento haber fallado en lo de las descripciones u.u pero no tengo mucha cabeza por ahora, espera el que sigue y verás que todo valdrá la pena n.n… gracias por el review, nos leemos en el siguiente capi.

**Kari.- **Hola jejeje… que gusto que te agraden mis locuras, la verdad lamento haberme tardado en actualizar, pero la escuela no es de ayuda en el ámbito de escribir fics… espero que este capi te haya gustado y espero tu siguiente review jejeje… y mil gracias por las felicitaciones… bye

**Espero que este capi les haya gustado… no olviden dejar reviews he… jajajaja… nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo… se me cuidan… Los quiere…**

_**Ikari-chan**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola n.n este es el capi mas esperado por todas (incluyéndome n/n) ya que aquí vienen unas breves, pero concisas descripciones de los modelos de trajes de baño que usarán nuestros protagonistas… pero solo es la primera parte n.n jeje… perdón por la tardanza. **

**Aviso que de nuevo toi en exámenes y tardaré un poco en actualizar T.T pero no se me preocupen que trataré de no atrasarme mucho n.n, pero bueno, aquí ta y espero lo disfruten… y no olviden los reviews he…**

_RECUERDO QUE LOS PERSONAJES DE YU YU HAKUSHO NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, YO SOLO ESCRIBO COSAS INCOERENTES Y RAAAAAAARAS CON ELLOS DE PROTAGONISTAS JEJEJE n.n_

Bueno, ahora sip… al fic… n.n

-------------------

**Capi 4.- Que difícil es decidir… un traje de baño adecuado… (Primera parte)**

--------------------

-¿Nadas sin ropa enano! –gritó la pelinegra mientras asomaba la cabeza por uno de los montones de ropa-

-¿NIRA? –preguntaron los dos chicos al unísono-

-¿Qué haces aquí?... se supone que te quedarías afuera con Botan… -habló Kurama-

-No quería esperar afuera… pero esa no fue la pregunta… ¿Hiei, de verdad nadas sin nada puesto? –Nira abrió los ojos como platos-

-¡Eso no te interesa mocosa! –dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

-Hn, yo solo quería saber si alguien aparte de mi lo hacía… -Kurama solo puso una de sus manos en la cabeza y negó lentamente- ahora… ¿Qué ropa piensan escoger?

-Estábamos pensando en algo moderno, pero tradicional… -dijo el pelirrojo mientras mostraba a la chica un traje de baño largo color azul (N/A de esos tipo boxers n/n)-

-¡Iughh!... ¿"eso" es lo tradicional? –dijo la pelinegra mientras señalaba el modelo-

-Así es… ¿Qué les parece?

-Lo odio… -dijeron al unísono Hiei y Nira-

-Hn, si he de ponerme esa cosa, prefiero nadar sin nada…

-Esta vez te apoyo enano…

-Lamento decirles que no está permitido nadar sin traje de baño… -contestó Kurama tratando de mantener la calma, si de por si, lidiar con Hiei era pesado, ahora con Nira lo era mucho mas- …es anti ecológico… -Nira se dio vuelta, se alejó de ellos y unos segundos después regresó- … sin contar con que la zona que cubren es muy sensible a la salinidad del mar…

-Ay ya cállate… mejor pruébense estos –Nira les estregó un modelo a cada uno y los empujó hasta los probadores-

-Pe-pe-pero Nira ¿Qué haces?

-Silencio Kurama… ahora, entren ahí y pruébense lo que les di… en cuanto estén listos, los veré y si me convence su apariencia el modelo estará aprobado… pero si no lo hace… ya estoy preparada… -de la nada sacó mas o menos 20 modelos mas de trajes de baño y se los mostró- ahora… ¡Muévanse! –cada chico entró en un cubículo y cerraron su respectiva cortina-

-Hn

-Solo quítate toda la ropa y ponte lo que te di enano…

**3 Minutos después…**

-¡Dense prisa quieren! _"me muero por verlos" _(N/A no es la única n/n)

-¡AHHHHHHHHH… NIRA QUE COSA ME DISTE!–gritó uno de los chicos aún dentro de los vestidores-

-Jajaja… vamos… salgan ya… -no hubo respuesta- salgan… salgan… -aún nada- ¡Salen o los saco!

Gritó exasperada la pelinegra y se dispuso a abrir las cortinas de los respectivos probadores, en ese momento una larga y delicada mano corrió una de las cortinas, dejando ver a un muy sonrojado pelirrojo que cubría sus "partes" con cierta vergüenza…

-Nira… no puedo creer que me hayas dado esto… -se quejó el chico sonrojado ante las miradas de decenas de curiosas y algunos curiosos que lo observaban casi como si fuera una deidad…. (N/A no los culpo, yo haría lo mismo n/n)-

Lucía un traje de baño azul cielo, corto como trusa y muy ajustado tanto al frente como atrás, provocando que sus "atributos" se notaran perfectamente sin necesidad de imaginarlos…

-………….. "_vaya… no creí que se viera taaaan bien… "_ – Nira casi empezó a babear, pero recordó que cierto pelinegro aún no había salido del vestidor de a lado- Hi-Hiei… ¡sal de una ves! –se dispuso a correr la cortina-

Mientras, una loca chica peliazul, corría como looooca por toda la tienda buscando a Nira…

-Niiiiraaaaa… ¿Dónde te metiste? Waaaaaaaaaa…. Nop, aquí no está… -dijo al abrir las cortinas de un probador-

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh!

-Lo siento amiga jejejeje… ah y por cierto, ese traje de baño te queda muy bien… -dijo a la chica del interior del probador antes de salir corriendo de nuevo-

-Y a esa loca que le pasa… –se preguntaron unas a otras las encargadas del lugar, que solo la miraban ir de un lado para otro buscando en cada sección de la tienda, que por cierto era bastante grande.

-¿Doooonde estaaaaaaaa?... –de pronto, la visualiza frente a un probador a punto de abrir la cortina de uno de los probadores de ropa- ¡NIRA NOOOOOOOOO!...

La pelinegra corrió la cortina y solo alcanzó a ver a Hiei parado frente a ella con el traje de baño en las manos… aún no se lo había puesto y por obvias razones… no tenía nada puesto… (N/A en resumen, estaba desnudo n/n)

-Hi…

-¡NIRAAAAAAA!

-¡Waaaaaaaa!

Botan saltó sobre la chica y la tiró al suelo, pero como la pelinegra no había soltado la cortina del probador… cayó y la arrancó de su lugar, dejando al descubierto a Hiei, que por cierto miró al las chicas con una pequeña 'gota' en la cabeza.

Algunas chicas del lugar se desmayaron al ver al pelinegro y a otras simplemente les goteó sangre de la nariz (N/A ¿y a quien no? n/n) Botan solo pidió disculpas a todos mientras se cubría los ojos y hacía reverencias, pero al parecer, con tal escenita, en lugar de reprender a la chica, la iban a premiar por tal espectáculo.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo…! –se disculpaba la peliazul aún desde el suelo-

-¡Botan, cierra la boca de una ves y quítate de encima de mi! –se quejó molesta la pelinegra por haber sido interrumpida de esa manera-

-¡Hiei, cúbrete! –gritó Kurama a su compañero mientras lo empujaba a otro probador-

-¡Hey! –Hiei fue a estrellarse de frente en el probador vecino-

Botan se descubrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Kurama parado frete a ella luciendo ese modelito de traje de baño.

-¿Estas bien Botan? –le preguntó cortésmente el pelirrojo-

-Ku-Ku-Ku… (N/A agreguen otros 4 o 5 Ku's... ù.uU) …Ku…

-¡Bueno ya cállate! –Nira golpeó a Botan en la cabeza- ¡sí es el, ahora deja de balbucear como tonta!

-Pero que… -Botan miró detenidamente a Kurama de arriba a abajo- diferente te ves así… _"aunque creo que esa no es la palabra correcta para describirte"_ -pensó sonrojada-

-Hmm… fue idea de Nira –respondió Kurama avergonzado-

-Ya veo… _"Nira… después de esto te daré un premio"_ y por cierto ¿donde esta ella?

-¡Sigo debajo de ti tonta! –respondió la pelinegra mientras trataba de asomarse hacia el vestidor donde se encontraba Hiei-

-Ah no… ven aquí… -Kurama levantó a Nira del suelo, impidiéndole así que viera a Hiei… de nuevo-

-Hn _"Maldita suerte"_ –se fijó de nuevo en Kurama y lo miró detenidamente de arriba abajo tal como lo había hecho Botan- _"Aunque Kurama no está naaada mal"_ -sonrió- ¿sabes?…pienso que si Hiei no puede ponerse el traje de baño solo… creo que lo debería ayudar…

-Hn, no es necesario…

Hiei corrió la cortina de su probador y dio un paso fuera de el… llevaba un traje de baño color negro que solo cubría lo necesario en el frente, era pequeño, justo y dejaba ver tooooodos sus "encantos"…

Todas las personas, que en su mayoría eran mujeres… se quedaron con la boca abierta (N/A y quien no con ese espectáculo? ¬.¬U) y formaron un circulo alrededor de los chicos mientras disimulaban que veían los trajes de baño… era algo raro por que toda esa sección era solo de trajes para hombres…

-A-aaay dios… -susurró la pelinegra- mira que cosas… -dijo mientras veía la entrepierna del chico pelinegro- ese se te ve muy bien enano… aunque por aquí vi uno mas corto… hmm… ¿donde estará?... –Nira buscó rápidamente entre el montón de trajes que tenía aún en las manos uno un poco mas corto (N/A ¿Qué clase de niña es esa? ¬.¬U)-

-E-eh… Nira, creo que ya fue suficiente… -dijo Kurama algo molesto por las lujuriosas miradas de las mujeres que los rodeaban-

-Pero de que hablas… aún Nira tiene varios trajes diferentes que tienen que probarse…

-¿Tu de que lado estás Botan?

-E-e-a… jajajajajajaja… -rió nerviosa la peliazul- lo siento Kurama jejejeje… -contestó apenada y sonrojada-

-Bien… el siguiente modelo es… -dijo alegre la pelinegra-

-Ninguno, ya dije que es suficiente… -se quejó Kurama-

-¿A si?... ¡pues no me importa… si tu no quieres probarte los trajes entonces haré que te los pruebes a la fuerza… o mejor… haré que ellas lo hagan… -señaló con el pulgar al montón de mujeres, que al escuchar esas palabras les brillaron los ojos y que ahora parecían bestias hambrientas, pues enseñaron los colmillos y comenzaron a babear un poco-

-A-aaa… tú ganas… _"Koenma… voy a hacerte pagar por esto…lo juro" _

-Hn, a mi no me molesta… después de todo, esta ropa extraña es mas cómoda de lo que pensé… aunque ésta está un poco apretada del frente… -sin pena o cosa parecida, Hiei se acomodó el traje de baño, provocando que una gran cantidad de mujeres se desmayara-

-Cof, cof… -Kurama se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de Hiei, pero como este lo ignoró, decidió llamarle en susurros…- ¡Hiei, ven aquí! –el pelirrojo jaló a Hiei hasta quedar dentro del probador de nuevo-

-Hn… ¿Qué demonios quieres?... ¿no ves que estoy ocupado?...

-Puedo verlo, pero no lo hagas aquí quieres…

-¿Y por que demonios no?

-Porque…

-Ya es suficiente de charlas chicos… -Nira corrió la cortina del cubículo y se asomó al interior- ahora… ¿cual quieren probarse?... está el naranja, el morado, el beige, el azul, el rojo, el negro… -y mientras la pelinegra mencionaba cada color y mostraba el modelo de cada traje, las mujeres que se encontraban cerca, comenzaron a rodear los probadores-… así que… ¿Ahora cual quieren?...

_-"Esto no se ve nada bien…"_ -pensó el pelirrojo mientras retrocedía hasta quedar recargado de la pared del cubículo en el que se encontraba-

-Hn

_-"Jejejeje… ahora viene lo bueno…"_ -Nira levantó los trajes de baño que tenía en las manos- _"…así que prepárense chicos…" _…¿listos?

**--------------------**

**Hola, espero que les haya gustado este capi… fue corto, pero pues ya saben… no todo puede ser largo en esta vida n.n y bueno, aviso brevemente que de nuevo toi en periodo de exámenes (para mi mala suerte ahora son cada 15 días T.T) por eso, tal ves me tarde un poco en actualizar, los fics restantes, pero no se me preocupen, en una semana y media estaré libre de nuevo n.n jejeje… bueno, ahora a los reviews, por antigüedad, como siempre n.n**

------------------

**ilovekurama218****.-**Hola, por fin aquí ta este capi tan esperado… de verdad espero que te haya gustado, y no te preocupes… yo también detesto a esa niña ¬¬# pero por lo que está haciendo ahora creo que la premiaré de alguna manera jejeje… y jaja… ¿crees que de verdad le gusta Hiei? Mmm… no se… eso parece, pero no tengo nada planeado (aún n.nU) y no te apures por el fic de ¿Papá? Que lo actualizaré lo mas pronto que pueda… gracia por el comentario y nos leemos en el siguiente capi, bye

**Sonya-chan17.-** Hola n.n jejeje… no dudo que te pusieras así como "dices" al imaginarte a Hiei nadando desnudo en el mar… a mi me faltó poco para necesitar una transfusión jejeje n//n ahora, espero que las descripciones te hayan gustado, me dio muuucho gusto charlar contigo por msm, espero podamos hacerlo de nuevo n.n jeje, gracias por el review y nos leemos en el siguiente capi n.n (por cierto, dos cositas… la primera, Nira siempre ha sido así de pervertida, que no lo demostrara es otra cosa ¬¬ y dos… gracias por los consejos… los pondré en el siguiente capi n.n… gracias, de verdad mil gracias).

**Ro.-** Hola, gracias por leer, me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, jejeje, espera lo que sigue que se pondrá muuuy bueno… (tanto que no se cuanto ¬.¬U) jejejeje… gracias por el comentario y nos leemos en el siguiente capi.

**Kari.-** Hola n.n jejeje… lamento haberte hecho sufrir todos estos días con la duda de saber ¿Qué tipo de trajes de baño usarían nuestros protagonistas? Espero que este capi te haya gustado, y si no… pues me avisas jejeje… y de verdad gracias por leer mis locuras, yo también ya te agregué a mi lista de contactos, y espero podamos charlar pronto n.n gracias por el review y nos leemos en el siguiente capi.

**Rockergirl-sk.-** Hola n.n que bueno que te gustó este capi, la verdad, es que Nira ya me empieza a caer bien, y sip, es porque yo haría exactamente lo mismo… (no tengo vergüenza ¿ne? n.nU) jejeje… espero no mueras de un ataque de risa… sino ¿Quién me escribirá reviews tan divertidos he ¬.¬? bueno, espera lo que sigue, que de verdad les dará un ataque jejeje –Ikari ríe diabólicamente- bueno jeje… n.nU gracias por el review y nos leemos en el siguiente capi.

**Andromeda no Sainto.-** Hola… si tas bien ¿cierto? n.nU jejeje… entiendo lo de la hemorragia nasal (yo aún tengo los tapones en la nariz ¬/¬U), concuerdo contigo en que los dos son unos papitos y en que yo también moriría si viera a un chico tan guapo sin traje de baño… pero como no existen… creo que tendré una larga vida ú.ùU gracias por leer y por el comentario… nos leemos en el que sigue.

**illyara.-** Hola n.n lamento lo de los problemas, pro en esta página están a la orden del día jejeje… por eso a veces tampoco puedo subir los capis n.n y lo que mas me apena es el haberte desilusionado ú.ù lo siento, pero es que la verdad no sabía como hacerlo (aunque lo que ahora escribí no creo que sea muy bueno tampoco ¬.¬U) y ciertamente, si ellos fueran a una playa nudista… -Ikari babeando el teclado- cof, cof bueno, comparto tu parecer n.n, muchas gracias por el apoyo, prometo no tardar mucho en actualizar, gracias por leer n.n

**Hiei-chan.-** Hola y calma, calma… aquí ta la primera parte de esta locura en el centro comercial… después todo se pondrá peor… sip, peor… y bueno… espera lo que sigue… te va a gustar muuucho n.n jeje, gracias por el comentario y nos leemos en el siguiente capi.

**Rini 41.-** Hola, mil gracias por leer este montón de locuras jeje, me alegra que te haya gustado, y este capi también, aunque solo es la primera parte jeje, espera lo que sigue, Kuwabara será mas bobo aún (si eso es posible ¬.¬U) n.n gracias por el review, nos leemos en el siguiente capi.

**Espero que esta primera parte les esté gustando… después viene la salida y bueno… creo que este fic va para laaargo, espero lo sigan leyendo pues se pondrá mucho mejor jajajaja… nos leemos en el siguiente capi, los quiere:**

_**Ikari-chan**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola mis queridos lectores… lamento la tardanza, pero la verdad no me sentía de ánimos como para escribir, no se que me pasa, hm, debe de ser que toi enferma de nuevo jejeje, pero bueno, no importa, espero les guste este capi y no olviden dejar reviews he n.n**

**Por cierto… en cuanto a los otros fics, estoy trabajando en ellos, solo no se me desesperen ¿okas?**

_**Bueno, recuerdo a todos que los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho no son de mi propiedad… yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir un sinnúmero de incoherencias n.nU**_

**---------------------**

**Capi 5.- Que difícil es decidir… un traje de baño adecuado… (segunda parte)**

-----------------------

-Hn, a mi no me molesta… después de todo, esta ropa extraña es mas cómoda de lo que pensé… aunque ésta está un poco apretada del frente… -sin pena o cosa parecida, Hiei se acomodó el traje de baño, provocando que una gran cantidad de mujeres se desmayara-

-Cof, cof… -Kurama se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de Hiei, pero como este lo ignoró, decidió llamarle en susurros…- ¡Hiei, ven aquí! –el pelirrojo jaló a Hiei hasta quedar dentro del probador de nuevo-

-Hn… ¿Qué demonios quieres?... ¿no ves que estoy ocupado?...

-Puedo verlo, pero no lo hagas aquí quieres…

-¿Y por que demonios no?

-Porque…

-Ya es suficiente de charlas chicos… -Nira corrió la cortina del cubículo y se asomó al interior- ahora… ¿cual quieren probarse?... está el naranja, el morado, el beige, el azul, el rojo, el negro… -y mientras la pelinegra mencionaba cada color y mostraba el modelo de cada traje, las mujeres que se encontraban cerca, comenzaron a rodear los probadores-… así que… ¿Ahora cual quieren?...

_-"Esto no se ve nada bien…"_ -pensó el pelirrojo mientras retrocedía hasta quedar recargado de la pared del cubículo en el que se encontraba-

-Hn

_-"Jejejeje… ahora viene lo bueno…"_ -Nira levantó los trajes de baño que tenía en las manos- _"…así que prepárense chicos…" _…¿listos?

-Entonces chicos… ¿Qué modelo se pondrán primero? –preguntó Nira con cara divertida-

-Nira… escucha… -habló el pelirrojo bastante sonrojado- yo creo que lo me…

-Quiero este… -Hiei interrumpió al pelirrojo y arrebató a Nira uno de los trajes de baño, lo miró unos segundos y se dispuso a quitarse el que traía puesto… todas las mujeres que los rodeaban, sacaron de quien sabe donde cámaras fotográficas y de video y se dispusieron a gravar a Hiei-

-¡Ah no!... son muchas mironas… -se quejó Nira y empujó con fuerza a Hiei dentro de otro probador vacío y cerró la cortina- Hn… ahora si enano… ya puedes cambiayyyyyy… ¡duele… duele… ay ay…!

-Hm… usted señorita… -Botan había entrado al cubículo y la había sujetado con fuerza de la oreja- no puede estar aquí… -Hiei suspiró con fastidio y empezó a cambiarse el traje de baño- no debes aprovecharte de la inocencia de los demás… ah, Hiei… te lo estás poniendo al revés… -dijo alegre al pelinegro- bueno… ¿en que estaba?... ah si… que no debes de hacer eso Nira… ¿comprendes?

-Tu… -a Nira empezó a palpitarle la vena de la sien- tu de nuevo… -cerró el puño con fuerza- impediste que viera cambiarse a Hiei… -dijo con voz tétrica y golpeó la pared con el puño, que después del impacto se volvió solo un montón de escombros-

-Ni-Ni-Nira… no te molestes… lo hice por tu bien… jejeje… -contestó temerosa la peliazul-

-Ahora verás… -Nira se tronó los dedos de las manos y se acercó peligrosamente a Botan- nada podrá impedir que cobre cuentas contigo…

-Esperen…señoritas… po-por favor… -se escuchó la voz de Kurama en el exterior-

-¿Ah?... ¿ahora que? –se quejó Nira y abrió la cortina del probador- ¿Por qué tanto maldito eswaaaa!

Nira no pudo reprimir un grito de sorpresa al ver al pobre de Kurama arriba de un aparador tratando de huir de varias decenas de mujeres y algunos hombres ( xDD) que trataban de quitarle la poca ropa que tenía…

-Hmm… -Nira puso cara pensativa e instantes después la cambió por una perversa y maliciosa- jejeje… esto me da una muy buena idea…jejeje… -se ausentó por unos instantes y cuando volvió solo encontró una enorme bola de humo de la cual de asomaban varias manos, cabezas y brazos-

-¡Ahhh… Niraaaa! –se escuchó la voz de Kurama, sonaba bastante…ee… ¿alterado? (N/A no… ¿de verdad ¬.¬U?)-

-Ay… -suspiró la pelinegra- siempre necesitan de mi ayuda… ¿Qué harían sin mí? (N/A vivir mejor n.nU)

Gateando pasó por entre las piernas de toda la gente que rodeaba al pobre pelirrojo, y como pudo, lo sacó de ahí sin ser visto… el pobre tenía algunos golpes y rasguños y estaba un poco despeinado.

-Vaya… si que eres popular Kurama jejeje… un poco mas y te comen vivo…

-Hm… _"Calma Kurama, tranquilo… no la mates… si lo haces te meterás en un lío… además es solo una niña… una niña del demonio, pero al fin y al cabo una niña…"_ –pensó el pelirrojo mientras le palpitaba la vena de la sien-

-Ahora vamos con Hiei…

-Si ve an… ¡Nira!

-¿Que? –va hacia el probador donde había dejado a Hiei se sorprende al ver a otra gran multitud de mujeres rodeando el cubículo… una azulada cabellera predominaba entre la bola de gente-

-¡No pueden acercarse mas! –dijo Botan "protegiendo" la entrada del vestidor con una escoba que sacó de quien sabe donde-

-¿Botan? –preguntaron al unísono Nira y Kurama-

-¡Ah!... ustedes dos vengan aquí…

Botan corrió hasta ellos mandando a volar a toda mujer que se cruzaba en su camino, tomó a los chicos de las muñecas y volvió a su "lugar de guardia", escuchando en el trayecto un fuerte "Krashh" dando a entender que alguna prenda se había rasgado.

-Ejejeje… señoras… si nos disculpan… -dijo Botan y entró en el cubículo junto con Nira y Kurama y volvió a cerrar la cortina… el vestido era bastante grande, cabían los 4 sin estar pegados uno del otro-

-Hn, genial… rompieron mi ropa… -se quejó la pelinegra- vaya problema…

-¡Si, y todo es tu culpa Nira!

-¿Mía?... pero si los populares son Hiei y tu Kurama… ¡así que no me culpen por esto!

-Hn –Hiei no les prestó mucha atención, pues estaba bastante ocupado tratando de acomodarse el nuevo traje de baño que traía-

No tan corto como el anterior, pero eso si… mucho mas justo… así que si el anterior dejaba ver sus… "atributos" con este se hacía de cuenta que no traía nada… (N/A Jajaja… soy una perversa ¿no creen? n//n)

-Hmm… -Kurama se pasó para atrás de las chicas para poder asomarse discretamente por la cortina- por desgracia no creo que esas mujeres se vayan pronto… -imagínense a esa bola de depravadas rondando el lugar como leones enjaulados-

-Hn, yo no entiendo por que tanto maldito problema con esas mujeres… ¿Qué demonios quieren conmigo?... si quieren pelear que me lo digan…

-Yo no creo que sea eso Hiei… -habló Botan- creo que es por lo que traes puesto que se ponen así jejeje…

-¿Solo por esto? –Hiei miró su traje de baño, Nira y Botan lo siguieron con la mirada, el pelinegro levantó la parte de arriba del mismo para ver el interior, Botan colocó las manos frente a sus ojos, pero separó los dedos para poder segur viendo a Hiei y Nira se distrajo con algo que encontró en el suelo-

-¿Ah?... ¿y esto?... –la pelinegra lo recogió-

-Hn… esta cosa no queda… -Nira y Botan lo miraron de nuevo-

-Hiei, deja eso ya ¿quieres? –pidió Kurama mientras se volvía hacia ellos-

-Hn… estúpida moda ningen…

-No es para tanto enano…

-Si Hiei, calma, es solo que no estás acostumbrado a…

-¡Maldita cosa!... ¡al demonio con esto! –Hiei interrumpió a Botan y enfadado por no poder acomodarse el traje de baño, se lo quitó-

Los ojos de las chicas se ensancharon esperando ver tal acontecimiento y entonces…

-¡Hey! –se quejaron las chicas al unísono, pues Kurama les había cubierto los ojos-

-¡Cúbrete Hiei!

-¡Cállate zorro… dices que me cubra cuando tu no lo haces!

-¿Como? –preguntaron todos bastante confundidos-

-Hn y además… ¡yo hago lo que quiero!

-Entonces… -susurró Botan-

-¿Kurama no trae nada puesto? –susurró Nira también, recordó lo que había recogido del suelo, lo sintió, respiró profundo y con su mano libre tocó el trasero del pelirrojo-

-¡Hey!

-Sip, no hay duda… -dijo Nira sonriente-

-¿Qué cosa? –le preguntó Botan-

-Jeje… esto es tuyo Kurama… jejeje… -Nira levantó el traje de baño y lo balanceó con lentitud frente a los presentes-

-…………………. -silencio-

-_"Esto no está bien… nada bien…"_ –pensó con nerviosismo el pelirrojo-

------------**_Mientras con Yusuke y Kuwabara_**-----------

-Hey Kuwabara… -gritó el pelinegro a su bobo amigo-

-¿Qué quieres Urameshi?... –se le acercó-

-¿Qué tal vas con tu traje de baño?... ¿Ya encontraste alguno?

-Si, encontré uno… -Kuwabara muestra a su amigo el traje que encontró-

(N/A La verdad no creo que les interese, pero es parte de la historia y nimodo, pero no se preocupen… no serán descripciones como las de Kurama y Hiei, a ellos SI vale la pena describirlos, pero a Kuwabara… ejejeje… mejor dejémoslo así n.nU)

Llevaba en sus manos un traje de baño laaargo hasta debajo de la rodilla, era de color amarillo y tenía figuras de patos de colores rojos, verdes y azules…

-¿Qué te parece Urameshi?... ¿No es el traje de baño perfecto?

-Si, claro que lo es… perfecto para un idiota… -esto último lo susurró mientras miraba hacia otro lado con una gota en la cabeza-

-¿Y tu Urameshi?... ¿Ya tienes traje de baño?

-Ah, si… -el pelinegro mostró a su amigo un traje de baño de esos largos que parecen boxers, era de color verde y parecía quedarle muy bien (N/A aceptémoslo chicas… Yusuke también tiene lo suyo n.n)-

-No está mal… bueno, ahora que ya tenemos lo que buscamos¿Qué tal si vamos por Kurama y el enano?

-Si, vamos, de todos modos, en esta sección solo hay hombres… no pude ver ni a una chica buscando un buen y corto bikini… -dijo Yusuke en tono desilusionado-

-Se lo voy a decir a Keiko… -cantó Kuwabara mientras ponía cara maliciosa-

-¿Otra ves con eso?... se lo dices y ni tus padres podrán reconocerte después de la golpiza que te daré…

-Jejeje… lo se, pero valdría la pena ver como te deja Keiko primero…

-¿Cómo dices Kuwabara? –Preguntó molesto el pelinegro-

-Que mejor nos demos prisa… ya me quiero ir de aquí… -Kuwabara salió corriendo-

-Hm… te la paso por esta ves…

Ambos chicos emprendieron el camino hacia el otro extremo de la tienda, en donde se encontraban Hiei y Kurama; al llegar, lo único que se veía era una enorme multitud de mujeres de todas las edades y que murmuraban entre ellas.

-Fiuuu… cuantas mujeres… -silbó Yusuke- hmm… pero ninguna es bonita…

-Urameshi… ¿crees que estén regalando algo?

-Mm… no lo creo, al parecer esperan algo… o a alguien…

-Iré a preguntar… -el pelinaranja se acercó a la multitud siendo seguido por el pelinegro- disculpe…

-¿Eh?... ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!... -Kuwabara se acercó a una mujer de unos 23 años de edad que al verlo casi se muere del susto-

-"¡Que mala suerte!"

-"Si, ya llevan varios minutos allí adentro… ¿no pensarán salir nunca?"

-"¡Hey linduras… salgan de una ves!"

-"¡Biscochos, salgan para que podamos verlos…!"

-"¡Si, si no piensan salir los sacaremos de ahí…!"

Era todo lo que Yusuke y Kuwabara podían escuchar, se miraron confundidos y al frente de toda la multitud vio como se asomaba una carita de ojos rojos y negros cabellos.

-¿Nira?

--------------

**Ok, esto es el resultado… se que no es muy bueno, pero no me pidan demasiado… si quieren pongo tercera parte de este capítulo, pues me faltan algunas cosas por aclarar antes de cambiar de escenario n.n (aún tengo que ponerle un par de modelos mas a nuestros apuestos chicos n/n) Por cierto, tengo muuuuchos proyectos en mente, solo esperenlos… ah! Y no se me preocupen… los otros fics los actualizaré tan pronto pueda, pero mientras, los reviews.**

**L.I.T****.-** Hola n.n ¿verdad que esa niña del demonio sirve de algo de ves en cuando?... hasta yo toi sorprendida de lo que hizo (y eso que yo la cree ¬.¬U) jejeje… yo también me puse de todos colores cuando escribí esa parte… de hecho todo el capi me la pasé sonrojada… ¿será que soy una perversa? (noo… como crees eso… ù.úU) ¡Silencio conciencia! ò.ó… etto… bueno… jejeje… muchas gracias por el review, nos leemos en el siguiente capi.

**Andromeda no Sainto****.-** Hola… ¿les gustó el capítulo?... creo que la hemorragia nasal me contesta la pregunta n.nU… (Anthony, si Andromeda se pone mal de nuevo me mandas el recibo del hospital… pero no se valen falsificaciones he ¬.¬) pero ya en serio, de verdad me da gusto que les haya gustado el capi… a mi me encantó n.n este no tanto, pero nimodo, a veces las ideas son buenas y otras veces no jejeje… se cuidan y nos leemos en el siguiente capi.

**Hiei-chan.-** Hola n.n me alegra saber que te gustó el capi… me esforcé para que saliera lo menos peor que se pudiera jejeje y parece que así fue n.n. ¿Verdad que Hiei roba el corazón n/n? es un amor… sobre todo cuando no sabe lo que hace… es taaaaaaaaan lindo… me encanta (pero me gusta mas Kurama ¬/¬) jejeje… bueno, espero te pierdas el siguiente capi, que esto se pone mejor cada ves n.n te cuidas y gracias por el review.

**Kari.-** Hola… ¿me pasé o.o?... yo creo que nop n.n al contrario, siento que algo le faltó a este capi, pero bueno… hice lo mejor que pude n.nU jejeje… muchas gracias por desearme suerte en los exámenes… no me fue nada mal (la verdad es que casi nunca estudio, si lo hago es probable que no apruebe, pero si no estudio sí paso… es algo extraño n.nU) jeje… te me cuidas y nos leemos en el siguiente capi.

**Ro-liz-r12**.- Hola n.n estás en lo cierto al pensar que esto se pondrá mejor… se pondrá muuuucho mejor n.n pero todo a su tiempo, y espero que este capi no me haya quedado tan mal n.nU jejeje… gracias por el comentario, nos leemos en el siguiente capi.

**Ishiyama-Yumi**.- Hola… que bueno que te gustó este capi… en lo personal es mi favorito hasta ahora… pero toi segura de que mas me van a gustar, pues están contemplados unos 17 capis aproximadamente en esta historia… espero eso no les moleste jejeje, espero que esta segunda parte del capi te haya gustado… aunque yo pienso que no está muy bueno n.nU jejeje… gracias por el review y nos leemos en el siguiente capi.

**illyara**.- Hola n.n que bueno que te gustó el capi… me esforcé y sip, todas quedaron mudas de la… eh… ¿sorpresa n.nU? jajajaja… yo también quisiera ser traje de baño… estar en sobre la piel de… (Ikari sonrojada y babeando)… cof, cof… n.nU perdón, ahora, se que Nira es insoportable pero pues que se le puede hacer… es la protagonista de esta locura n.nU jejeje, y también concuerdo contigo en que tiene buen gusto para los chicos… y para los trajes de baño también n/n de verdad lamento haberme retrasado tanto en actualizar, pero no me sentía muy bien de ánimos últimamente, pero con esto me animo jeje… y quédate tranquila… no les haré nada malo… no mucho al menos jejeje… gracias por el comentario y nos leemos en el siguiente capi.

**Rockergirl-sk**.- Hola n.n ¿verdad que esas mujeres son unas depravadas ò.ó? (aunque si yo estuviera en su lugar creo que haría lo mismo jejeje n.nU). Nira no es tan mala, no les hará padecer… por ahora (Ikari con cara maliciosa) creo que yo rebasé el punto medio de perversión desde hace muuuuuucho tiempo jejeje, mejor no escribo mas sobre perversiones o si no… me pongo mas loca (si eso es posible jejeje n.nU) espero que este capi te haya gustado, se que no es muy bueno, pero hago lo que puedo (xD) gracias por el comentario y nos leemos en el siguiente capi.

**botanchan24** .- Hola jejeje… yo soy también de esas chicas… (soy una loca sin remedio xD… y no me arrepiento n.n) jeje, me da gusto que te agrade el fic, es una locura como todo lo que yo escribo, pero pues me hacen sentir mejor… (los leo una y otra ves n.n) la verdad no espero que este fic se pase de "tono" el caso es que tiene que ser para todas las edades n.n je, nos leemos en el siguiente capi, y gracias por el review.

**Darksoubi**.- Hola, que bueno que este fic te está gustando, esa era la idea, divertir, y te aseguro que yo soy una de esas mujeres también… nada mas de imaginar a ese par de bellezas en paños menores… siento que se me va el aire… (ya lo se... soy una perversa, pero así me quiero n.nU) espero este capi te haya gustado, y si no… dime que me dedique a otra cosa n.nU

**Rini 41**.- Konichiwa!... ¡Domo arigato! n.n que bueno que te guste, espero te agrade también este capi (a mi parecer está bastante chafa, pero nimodo u.uU) me pregunto si ¿tu te imaginabas lo que acabas de leer en este capi?... si la respuesta es no, debo decir que yo tampoco me lo esperaba (y eso que yo lo escribo n.nU) y si la respuesta es si… mmm… pues no sabría que decirte n.n jejejeje… gracias por leer y por el comentario, nos leemos en el siguiente capi.

------------------

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado el capi aunque sea un poquito n.n… y aviso que este fic va para largo, así que tendrán que aguantar mis locuras por un bueeeen rato… espero no les moleste jeje… ah, y que si quieren pongo a este capi una tercera parte… solo si quieren (la verdad faltaron algunos modelitos de traje de baño por mostrar n.nU) y si lo desean por favor díganme para dedicarme a eso n.n**

**Se cuidan mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente capi… los quiere: **

_**Ikari-chan**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa n.n si que ha pasado tiempo, pero tengo una buena excusa (creo n.nU) primero me enfermé bastante de los ojos, por lo que no podía leer mucho y por lo consiguiente no podía escribir, segundo, las ideas se esfumaron por alguna extraña razón ¬¬U, tuve exámenes 3 veces, terminé la preparatoria por fin y…bueno, ya toi de nuevo aquí…y esta vez espero no tardarme tanto en actualizar, por que ustedes mis queridos lectores son mi motivo de vivir (que cursi ne? ¬¬U) y bueno, ahora si al capi**

_**Recuerdo a los lectores que Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece, que yo solo escribo locuras y locuras sobre sus personajes jeje n.nU**_

**----------------------------------**

**Capi 6.- Que difícil es decidir… un traje de baño adecuado… (tercera parte n.n)**

Ambos chicos emprendieron el camino hacia el otro extremo de la tienda, en donde se encontraban Hiei y Kurama; al llegar, lo único que se veía era una enorme multitud de mujeres de todas las edades y que murmuraban entre ellas.

-Fiuuu… cuantas mujeres… -silbó Yusuke- hmm… pero ninguna es bonita…

-Urameshi… ¿crees que estén regalando algo?

-Mm… no lo creo, al parecer esperan algo… o a alguien…

-Iré a preguntar… -el pelinaranja se acercó a la multitud siendo seguido por el pelinegro- disculpe…

-¿Eh?... ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!... -Kuwabara se acercó a una mujer de unos 23 años de edad que al verlo casi se muere del susto-

-"¡Que mala suerte!"

-"Si, ya llevan varios minutos allí adentro… ¿no pensarán salir nunca?"

-"¡Hey linduras… salgan de una ves!"

-"¡Biscochos, salgan para que podamos verlos…!"

-"¡Si, si no piensan salir los sacaremos de ahí…!"

Era todo lo que Yusuke y Kuwabara podían escuchar, se miraron confundidos y al frente de toda la multitud vio como se asomaba una carita de ojos rojos y negros cabellos.

-¿Nira?

-¿Ah? –como si la chica hubiera escuchado que la nombraban, volteó y vio a los chicos, que no eran difíciles de reconocer, pues eran los únicos ente toda la multitud- hey… -Nira corrió rápidamente hacia ellos, los jaló del cuello de la playera y los llevó con ella dentro del cubículo-

-¡Au…¿Qué demonios pasa?! –se quejó Hiei pues ya eran seis personas dentro de ese lugar, por lo cual, estaban uno muy pegado del otro, cosa que ni a Nira ni a Botan les molestaba- (N/A pervertidas ¬¬ aunque si yo estuviese en su lugar tampoco me quejaría n//n)

-Bien ahora si estamos todos reunidos… -dijo alegre la pelinegra- ¡Heeeyyy! –Kurama le volvió a cubrir los ojos- no es justo, quiero ver, quiero ver…

-No vas a ver nada hasta que todo esto se aclare ¿oíste?

-Eres malo Kurama… -susurró la chica-

-¡A mi esto me importa un maldito demonio, solo quiero saber ¿Por qué diablos están todos ustedes aquí adentro?!...y por que estoy junto al baboso de Kuwabara…

-Oye enano, no te molestes con nosotros, fue Nira la que nos trajo aquí…además, a mi tampoco me agrada tenerte tan cerca…

-Cálmate Kuwabara…no es para tanto…

-Urameshi, tu dices eso por que no tienes a tu lado a esta micro pulga semidesnuda…

-No, pero tengo a Kurama que si está completamente desnudo…

-Bueno, ya basta…este no es momento para discutir ¿Por qué estamos todos aquí? o por qué Kurama está completamente desnudo... –habló Botan, que continuaba con los ojos cubiertos por el pelirrojo- cosa que de verdad me gustaría saber… -susurró-

-Eso ya no importa… el asunto es que estamos los seis dentro de un cubículo de 2 metros cuadrados, que estoy desnudo, que hay dos chicas aquí adentro y varias decenas afuera… -habló el pelirrojo un tanto sonrojado-

-¡En resumen todo es culpa tuya mocosa! –gritó Hiei-

-Yo…yo solo quería ayudarles a escoger el traje mas adecuado para salir de paseo… pero nadie me toma en cuenta nunca… -Nira comenzó a hacer pucheros como niña de 5 años y comenzó a llorar-

-Ay no…Nira no, no llores… -habló Kurama-

-¡Buuuuaaaaaaaaaaa!... –el grito de Nira casi deja sordos a Botan y a los chicos- los acusaréeeeeeeeeeee… buuuuuaaaaaaaa… snif, snif…

-No Nira…no llores…no estamos molestos contigo¿cierto chicos? –habló el pelirrojo-

-No, para nada Nira… -dijo Botan- _"al contrario…prometo que después de esto te compro lo que quieras jijiji…"_

-¿De verdad chicos?... –sollosó la chiquilla-

-Si, es enserio… ¿cuándo te hemos mentido?... –habló esta ves Yusuke- ¿o no Kuwabara?

-Si…o eso creo…

-¡Cállate idiota…no lo vayas a arruinar! –susurró el pelinegro al oído- si nos acusa con Koenma no hay viaje…

-Tienes Razón Urameshi…es verdad Nira…nunca te mentiríamos…al contrario, tu has sido lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado…

-Ehh…no exageres Kuwabara… -habló Yusuke de nuevo-

-Pero si es la verdad…gracias a ti nos…

-¡Cierra la boca bobo! –Yusuke y Hiei lo golpearon para mantenerlo callado-

-¡Idiota!...quieres que esta mocosa nunca se separa de nosotros o ¡¿que demonios tienes en la cabezota?!... –habló Hiei- ¿acaso eres imbécil?

-Aaaaaaaa… -baba escurría de la boca del chico más alto y parecía retrasado mental…mas de lo normal jeje-

-Hn…olvídalo

-Bueno -Nira parecía no haber escuchado lo que Hiei había dicho, pues sonrió ampliamente- si es así…fuera ustedes dos… -de una patada sacó a Kuwabara y a Yusuke del cubículo y sacó varios trajes de baño de quien sabe donde- ahora quiero que se prueben estos jeje… -pidió a Kurama y Hiei-

-Nira… ¿cómo sacaste a Yusuke y a Kuwabara del cambiador si no los podías ver?... –preguntó Botan curiosa-

-Fácil…Kurama y Hiei huelen diferente…

-¿A si?...

-No quiero preguntar… -susurró el pelirrojo bajando la cabeza mas avergonzado que antes-

-Bueno, entonces… ¿se probarán los trajes por su cuenta o los obligo a ponérselos?

-Está bien, Nira…solo uno más…

-Para ti son dos Kurama… recuerda que ahora no traes ninguno puesto…

-Está bien Nira, solo si prometes que después de esto nos iremos… _"creo que después de esto necesitaré ir con un psicólogo…" _–se lamentó el pelirrojo-

-Hmm… ¿Qué hora es?... ¿cuánto llevamos en el centro comercial?...

-Creo que casi una hora y media… ¿por que?

-Solo hago cálculos Botan…, pero bueno, ven… -ambas chicas a tientas salieron del cubículo- cámbiense chicos, Botan y yo haremos guardia aquí afuera…-ante tal acción Kurama y Hiei se miraron-

-Algo planea…estoy seguro…ella no actúa así…de seguro va…

-Agh, ya cállate Kurama y date prisa…no vaya a ser que esta mocosa del demonio de verdad planee algo…

_**Afuera**_

-Heeeyyyyy…queremos ver a los biscochitos... –gritó una mujer de las muchas que estaban fuera del cambiador-

-¿Biscochitos?...la panadería está en la planta baja…

-Hablan de los chicos Botan…-dijo Nira con una gota en la cabeza ¬.¬U-

-Aaaaa…

Mientras…a unos metros de distancia…con Yusuke y Kuwabara

-Auch…que dolor…esa Nira me las va a pagar…hey…Kuwabara… -el pelinegro habló a su compañero, el cual yacía con cabeza incrustada en la pared- fiiuu…-silbó- tu si que usas la cabeza verdad jejeje…

-¡Cállate Urameshi y mejor ayúdame a sacar la cabeza de aquí!

_**Volviendo con Nira ay Botan**_

-¿Ya terminaron de cambiarse? –preguntó la pelinegra en casi un susurro para que la bola de pervertidas no se enterara-

-Ya… -se escuchó una voz desganada desde el interior-

-Bien…veamos que tal… -Nira, acompañada de Botan entraron en el cubículo y tuvieron que tapar sus orificios nasales, pues la probabilidad de que saliera sangre por ellos era muuuuuuy alta-

-Q-q-qu-que bien se v-ven… -habló la peliazul mientras miraba a ambos chicos de arriba para abajo-

-Ese se te ve mejor que el anterior Hiei… -habló esta vez la pelinegra-

Hiei yacía parado frente a ellas con los brazos cruzados, con su típica expresión indiferente y luciendo un traje de baño negro muy corto y justo, dejaba "ver" todo con gran claridad pues la tela era casi transparente y con un pequeño dragón rojo bordado en un extremo del traje. (N/A lindo ¿no creen? n/n)

-Ahora darte una vuelta… -pidió Botan y todos la miraron- es para ver como le queda de atrás jejeje…

-Hmm… buena idea…

Hiei, molesto y con el seño fruncido accedió… la parte trasera del traje hacía ver su trasero como la cosa mas exquisita del mundo cosa que casi provoca que las chicas babearan…al ver esto, el pelirrojo se aclaró la garganta…

-No te preocupes Kurama…no me he olvidado de ti jeje… -dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa pícara-

-Temía que dijeras eso… -susurró el chico y cruzó los brazos permitiendo así que se viera perfectamente el traje de baño que llevaba…también era negro y corto y de tela semitransparente, solo que este parecía ser mas justo que el de Hiei, cosa que no hacía necesario imaginar que había debajo de la delgada prenda…este modelo tenía un bordado también, pero a diferencia del de Hiei…el diseño de este era una rosa roja-

-Ni mandado a hacer te quedaría tan bien… ¿no crees Botan?

-…………

-¿Botan?

-A si…claro, lo que digas Nira… -la peliazul estaba con la boca bien abierta y bastante sonrojada-

-_"Hn…creo que Botan lo está pasando mejor que yo…"_ –pensó la pelinegra mientras veía a la chica junto a ella- oye Botan… ¿Por qué no vas a hacer guardia allá afuera?

-¿Yo?

-No…la mensa de allá…claro que tú…

-Pero…

-¡Ahora!

-Si, ya voy… -y cabizbaja…la peliazul salió del cubículo-

-Bueno, ahora que de nuevo estamos solos… -Nira se frotó las manos y sonrió abiertamente-

_-"Ay no…por que tengo el presentimiento de que esta niña aún planea algo…"_ –pensó el pelirrojo mientras retrocedía un poco-

-Hn

-Ahora quiero que…

_**WAAAAAAAA!!!**_

Nira fue interrumpida por un gran y fuerte grito que provenía del exterior

-¿Ahora que?... –molesta, la pelinegra se asomó discretamente al exterior y asombrada, vio como las mujeres que estaban ahí ya habían sacado grandes pancartas y letreros con mensajes escritos solo para los chicos dentro del vestidor- Pero que rayos… "soy tu fan número uno…elígeme y seré tu esclava…" –repetía lo escrito en los letreros- "quisiera ser la prenda que cubre sus…"

-¡Nira! –la interrumpió Kurama- ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada…solo que allá afuera tienen cuando menos 50 chicas dispuestas a ser sus esclavas sexuales… -señaló el exterior con el pulgar-

-¡Nira!

-¿Que?

-Ah-eh… _"¿que clase de vocabulario tiene esta niña?"_ –pensó algo sorprendido el pelirrojo-

-Hn…oye Kurama… -habló Hiei- ¿Qué es una esclava sexual?

-Ahhh…pues es…es…es una…

-¡Deja de balbucear y dime de una buena ves!

Kurama miró a Hiei y a Nira, los cuales esperaban una respuesta, sobre todo Nira

_-"Jejeje…a ver como sales de esta Kurama Jajaja…"_ –pensó la chica mientras sonreía malévola mente-

**----------------------**

**Bueno, hasta aquí este capi…salió un poco largo, cosa que espero no les moleste jeje, además, aún falta una parte mas en el centro comercial…después viene el esperado viaje jeje…lo que les espera a esos pobres ú.ù jajajajaja…xD solo por eso...les pondré una cuarta parte de trajes de baño jajaja...espero les guste n.n**

**Ahora los reviews jeje y de verdad perdón por la tardanza T.T**

**L.I.T**.- Holaaaa!! Gracias por pensar que merezco un premio, y Nira también jeje, que honor jaja, ahora, yo estoy de acuerdo contigo en cuanto a los chicos…y no te preocupes, que Yusuke se unirá al espectáculo mas adelante…tal vez en el próximo capi lo ponga con Hiei y Kurama…creo que se lo merece…y en cuanto a Kuwabara…hmmm…creo que lo dejaré donde está xD jajajaja…Bueno, gracias por el comentario y espero ya no atrasarme con las actualizaciones.

**Roo-16**.- Hola, gracias por leer, me alegra que la historia te guste (a mi en lo personal me encanta xD no puedo vivir sin ella jaja) si te gusta ahora, espera a ver lo que sigue, que será muuuy bueno… (a mi parecer claro está n.nU) gracias por el review y nos leemos en el siguiente capi n.n

**illyara**- Hola…fiuu…gracias por ofrecerte a cuidar de esos chicos que están como para comerse o para otra cosa jeje xD pero que crees? tendrás que formarte por que ya hay fila Jajaja, pero por ser una fiel lectora…talvez haga unos arreglitos y te toque cuidarlos mas pronto de lo que crees jaja…gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capi.

**Hiei-chan**.- Hola…me parece muy buena idea eso de quedarte tu con Hiei y yo con Kurama…(solo un rato, por que Hiei también es un bombón xD) Jajaja soy una loca, pero bueno, así me quiero xDD Bueno, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capi.

**Andromeda no Sainto**.- Hola…se que a estas alturas ya te enfermaste, te curaste y te volviste a enfermar jeje xD de verdad no fue mi intención tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero las enfermedades no avisan ú.ù pero bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado el capi pasado y espero que este te guste también…gracias por leer y nos vemos la próxima vez.

**Rockergirl-Sk**.- Holaaaa!!! De verdad te contagié la perversión?? Lo siento ú.ù pero a poco no es divertido imaginar esas cosas? - jejeje…yo ya aprobé con 10 el examen nacional de perversión xD y no me arrepiento jajajaja…luego te hago el examen para que tengas tu diploma xDDD gracias por leer y nos leemos en el siguiente capi.

**hikari jaganshi**.- Holaaaa!!! n.n que bueno que te guste la historia…esa es la intención jeje y eso de la envidia de Nira no eres la única… yo también siento envidia xD y eso que yo la cree…Jajaja…y por la risa no te preocupes, que haré hasta lo imposible por conseguir frases graciosas (aunque con Kuwabara y Hiei no hace falta pensar mucho n.nU) gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capi.

**Ishiyama-Yumi**- Ahhhhhhhhh!!! Una admiradora??!! (Ikari a punto de soltar a llorar por la emoción n.n) muchas gracias…hago lo que puedo jeje…la mayoría de las frases las invento, otras las copio de algún programa y otras se las robo a alguien xDD pero mil gracias por leer, lectores como tu, son los que hacen que escribir estas locuras sea divertido y tenga algo de sentido n.n jeje y a petición tuya…puse este capi, que espero te haya gustado, aunque sea un poco, y te aviso que el siguiente también tendrá cosas de las cuales sorprenderse jejeje (mirada malévola de Ikari) pero bueno, gracias de nuevo por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capi.

**Kari.**- Hola hola…cuanto tiempo ne? pero ya toi de vuelta y espero no volver a abandonarlos de nuevo, al menos no tanto tiempo xDD pero bueno jeje, gracias por leer mis locuras jeje, gracias por animarme en los exámenes jeje, ya por fin terminé la prepa y espero entrar a la universidad…(si no se puede ya nimodo xDD) gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capi.

**Nino-san**.- Holaaa!!! Estabas castigada?? Que mal…ó.ò yo lo estuve pero por enfermedad jeje xDD gracias por leer, espero que KOO aún se acuerde de mi…es un conejito tan lindooooo!! Pero bueno jeje si no se acuerda ya nimodo (Ikari solloza) solo te digo que eso de ser mas pervertida podría ser muy peligroso…para ustedes jeje xDDD pero no dejaré de ser pervertida… ò.ó eso nunca…jejeje…gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capi.

**-----------------------------**

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora…en unos días tendrán el siguiente capi, pero esperen si?? jeje, gracias de nuevo por leer y espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.**

_**Los quiere Ikari-chan n.n**_


	7. Chapter 7

Hola mis queridas lectoras, lamento nuevamente la tardanza, pero con la entrada a la universidad tengo para ustedes 2 noticias, una mala y una buena; la mala es para mi, pues mi nueva escuela queda a unas 2 horas de mi casa xD y la buena es que gracias a eso podré escribir mas fics loooocos e irreales como los que suelo escribir xD, pero como eso no les debe importar…vamos al fic…

LES RECUERDO QUE _**YU YU HAKUSHO NO ME PERTENECE**_ Y QUE YO SOLO ESCRIBO COSAS SIN SENTIDO PERO QUE CAUSAN RISA (por alguna razón ¬.¬Uu) xD

------------------

_**Oh antes que nada tengo un flash informativo (xD)**_

_**Mis queridas lectoras (Ikari sentada detrás de un gran escritorio y vestida como ejecutiva con unas hojas en las manos) porque este fic lo requiere, necesito de **_UNA_** voluntaria para aparecer en los próximos capis y hacerle la vida imposible a nuestros protagonistas…(también por eso me tardé en actualizar n.nU…lo siento…)**_

Más información al final de este capi n.n

Ahora sip…

------------------

**Capi 7.-** **Que difícil es decidir… un traje de baño adecuado… (ay dios…cuarta parte n.nUu)**

Bueno, ahora que de nuevo estamos solos… -Nira se frotó las manos y sonrió abiertamente-

_-"Ay no…por que tengo el presentimiento de que esta niña aún planea algo…"_ –pensó el pelirrojo mientras retrocedía un poco-

-Hn

-Ahora quiero que…

_**WAAAAAAAA!!!**_

Nira fue interrumpida por un gran y fuerte grito que provenía del exterior

-¿Ahora que?... –molesta, la pelinegra se asomó discretamente al exterior y asombrada, vio como las mujeres que estaban ahí ya habían sacado grandes pancartas y letreros con mensajes escritos solo para los chicos dentro del vestidor- Pero que rayos… "soy tu fan número uno…elígeme y seré tu esclava…" –repetía lo escrito en los letreros- "quisiera ser la prenda que cubre sus…"

-¡Nira! –la interrumpió Kurama- ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada…solo que allá afuera tienen cuando menos 50 chicas dispuestas a ser sus esclavas sexuales… -señaló el exterior con el pulgar-

-¡Nira!

-¿Que?

-Ah-eh… _"¿que clase de vocabulario tiene esta niña?"_ –pensó algo sorprendido el pelirrojo-

-Hn…oye Kurama… -habló Hiei- ¿Qué es una esclava sexual?

-Ahhh…pues es…es…es una…

-¡Deja de balbucear y dime de una buena ves!

Kurama miró a Hiei y a Nira, los cuales esperaban una respuesta, sobre todo Nira

_-"Jejeje…a ver como sales de esta Kurama Jajaja…"_ –pensó la chica mientras sonreía malévola mente-

_-"Voy a matarla…lo juro…"_ -pensó el pelirrojo y suspiró resignado- pues verás Hiei…

_**¡TODAS EN FILAAAAA!**_

Un fuerte grito y un ligero temblor, interrumpió al joven pelirrojo, cosa que agradeció enormemente.

-¡Ahora ¿que demonios pasa?! –gritó Nira y se asomó al exterior de nuevo-a-a… v-vaya…si que quieren verlos… -susurró la pelinegra y volteó a ver a los chicos-

Afuera…todas las mujeres estaban vestidas como si fueran soldados del ejército…habían hecho hoyos en el suelo y se habían ocultado en ellos, las pancartas y letreros seguían ahí, pero ahora también había fogatas en los 'improvisados' campamentos…sin embargo…lo mas sorprendente de todo…era el enorme grupo de mujeres que tenían en su poder una caja de minas y explosivos y que empezaban a ser instalados alrededor del probador… (N/A creo que me estoy pasando un poco ne? n.nU)

-¡No se preocupen chicas…los sacaremos de ahí como sea!... –gritó una que al parecer era la comandante-

-¡Siii! –contestaron las demás-

-¡Hey tú…la del departamento de cosméticos…pon mas energía!

-¡Si comandante!

_**Adentro…**_'gotita' de los tres chicos…

-Vaya…si que les urge un romance a estas pobres… -dijo Nira dando un respingo de desagrado- _"espero que lo que encargué, no se arruine con esto…"_ -pensó-

-Hn, montón de mujeres locas…si quieren algo conmigo ahora mismo salgo y les rompo la…

-¡No Hiei!...-Kurama detuvo al pelinegro que se disponía a salir poniéndose enfrente- si sales no te aseguro que regreses…

-…no completo al menos…-terminó la frase la pelinegra mientras se daba vuelta y miraba a los chicos- si te agarran allá afuera, te arrancarán los…-

-¡Nira!

-¡Uuuuy…-Nira señalaba la entrepierna de Hiei cuando fue interrumpida- ¡ya cállate Kurama…es la segunda vez que me gritas, además, es la verdad!... –Nira se cruzó de brazos- Hn…-corto silencio- mejor iré a ver que puedo hacer…y ustedes ¡quédense aquí…! -Nira salió del probador- ¡y no se cambien todavía…!-regresó a decirles-

_-"¡¿Y esta quien demonios se cree para darme ordenes?!"_ –pensó Hiei bastante molesto-

_-"No la mates Kurama…no la mates…cuenta hasta diez…no mejor hasta 100…pero no la mates…"_ –se decía el pelirrojo mientras apretaba los puños y le temblaba una ceja por el coraje-

_**Afuera, Nira buscó a los chicos con la mirada… **_

–"_No entiendo que demonios hacen Botan y el par de bobos…¿por que no nos quitan a estas mujeres de encima?"_…hmm…¡trío de inútiles!...si lo que encargué se arruina lo pagarán muuuy caro…-se tronó los dedos de las manos-

La pobre Nira (N/A si aja ¬.¬U) buscó a sus acompañantes por los alrededores, pero al no encontrarlos decidió hacer algo de lo que se sentía muy orgullosa, y que además le salía muy natural…mentir, fingir y engañar a la gente (N/A xD)

-Bien… -se paró en el centro de la enorme multitud de mujeres y respiró profundo- ¡Buuuuuaaaaaaaaaaa!...¡¡mamaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! –ante el fuerte grito de la pelinegra, todas las mujeres que estaban en el lugar, se volvieron a verla y se le acercaron con rapidez-

-¿Qué pasa pequeña? –preguntaron algunas en coro-

-¿Qué te sucede? –preguntaron otras-

-E-estoy -snif- perdida…no encuentro a mis…ah-eh-oh-ah…hermanos… -tardó en contestar pues no había pensado en que parentesco tendría con sus nuevas victimas…después sollozó tiernamente y se secó las falsas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos rojos, partiendo así, el corazón de todas las mujeres que la veían-

-¿Te separaste de ellos?

-No -snif- me -snif- me dijeron que los esperara aquí, pero ya se tardaron mucho…-snif, snif- de seguro se olvidaron de mi…¡buuuaaaaaa! –lloró nuevamente-

-Oh no digas eso pequeña… -habló una mujer mayor que llevaba el cabello sujeto en un chongo y este a su vez dentro de un casco militar- nadie sería capaz de hacerte eso… (N/A es que no la conocen, sino, cuando menos ya la habrían mandado matar xD)

-Bueno chicas…ya saben que hacer –dijo la comandante e hizo sonar un silbato…unos minutos después, Yusuke, Botan y Kuwabara ya estaban frente a Nira-

-Fiuu_…"que rapidez…"_ –silbó y pensó la chica-

_-"Ay no…lo sabía…nos expulsarán del centro comercial por culpa de Nira…y aún no hemos escogido los trajes de baño de Hiei y Kurama…¡¿no es justoooo?!"_ –pensó afligida Botan-

_-Hmm… "hay muchas mujeres…hmm pero todas son feas…que mala suerte…"_ –pensó Yusuke desilusionado-

-"………" –(N/A adivinen quien pensó en nada ¬.¬U)-

_-"Bueno, paso numero 2…"_ –habló para sus adentros la pelinegra y corrió al encuentro de Yusuke y los demás…al estar frente a el, se lanzó a abrazarlo- ¡volvieron! –sollozó-

-¿Ah?...Nira…estas…¿llorando? –preguntó en susurros-

-¿Por qué me dejaron sola? –preguntó la pelinegra y apretó al joven con mucha mas fuerza, tanta, que podría haberle roto fácilmente un par de costillas a un humano ordinario- eres malo…

-¡Aaagh!...¡Nira duele!...-separó con fuerza a la chica- ¿Qué diablos te propones?...¡¿quieres matarme o que?! –Nira sollozó y comenzó a llorar-

-¡Buaaaaaaaaa!...¡¡que malo eres hermanooooooo …!!

-¿Hermano? –repitieron los tres chicos sin comprender-

-¡Pero que despreciable! –dijeron unas mujeres-

-¿Eh…por que? –preguntó Yusuke sin comprender-

-Y aparte es un cínico… -dijo otra-

-Un joven de tu edad que deja sola a su pobre e indefensa hermana pequeña es un criminal…

-Ah…no, esperen señoras...creen que Nira es mi hermana…jajajajajajaja…no es verdad ella es…

-Hermano eres malo, pero aún así te quiero…-interrumpió la pelinegra y abrazó nuevamente al chico- si dices algo mas te golpearé…-susurró Nira en tono tenebroso-

-¿Ah?...¿que pasa?...no entiendo…

-Oye Kuwabara…¿entiendes algo de lo que pasa aquí? –preguntó Botan a su alto y medio bobo amigo-

-Nop…no entiendo nada de nada…

-Bueno, eso es normal en ti ¿no?

-¿Ah…y eso por que lo dices Botan?

-Jejeje…por nada, por nada…

_**Ahora, volviendo con los chicos dentro del probador…**_

-¡Mocosa del demonio!...dejarnos aquí…debo de estar estúpido para hacerle caso… -habló Hiei mientras se recargaba de la pared-

-Hmm…hmmm…hmmmmm…hmmmmmm… -expresaba el pelirrojo mientras caminaba de lado a lado del cubículo-

-Quieres dejar de hacer eso zorro…comienzas a irritarme…

-Hmm…piénsalo Hiei…Nira puede estar planeando cualquier cosa…ella es capas de… -imaginó a Nira dirigiendo al numeroso grupo de mujeres que los esperaban con ansias en el exterior- 'No se preocupen chicas…yo los sacaré para ustedes…' –imaginó decir a Nira arriba de un gran tanque de guerra- oh…eso es terrible… -dijo angustiado el pelirrojo y se asomó discretamente al exterior-

-Hn, creo que ya estás paranoico zorro…-dijo Hiei mientras fijaba la vista en 'algo' en una esquina del cubículo-el estar con esa mocosa te ha afectado…-agregó y desfiló hacia donde estaba 'eso' que tanto había llamado su atención-

-No es eso… _"Bueno, en realidad si lo es…"_ -pensó- es solo que…-se volvió para ver a Hiei y casi cae de espalda al verlo mirando detenidamente 2 trajes de baño, uno en cada mano-…Hi-Hiei…¿Qué…?

-¿Qué opinas zorro?...¿El azul o el rojo…?

-A-a…no creo que a mi me haya afectado estar con Nira…pero creo que a ti si Hiei…

-Hn…estás loco zorro…hn…entonces ¿Cuál?... ¿el rojo o el azul?

_**Volviendo con los cuatro chicos…**_

-Ay…deberías sentirte avergonzado…teniendo a una hermanita tan dulce y buena y la dejas abandonada…-habló una mujer mayor-

-¿Dulce y buena?...¿Nira?...ay por favor señora…no me haga reír…esta niña no es buena, es…-Nira lo pisó fuertemente- ayyy…es un encanto…-dijo con una lagrimita saliendo de su ojo derecho-

_-"Hn…este tonto de Yusuke…casi lo arruina…"_…oh, es verdad…disculpe señorita –habló Nira a una mujer de las muchas que había- ¿podría decirme que hora es?

-Oh mi cielo, claro que si…son las 3:49…

-¡¿Queee?!…_ "se me acaba el tiempo…y aún no he escogido el traje perfecto para Hiei y Kurama"_…bueno…muchas gracias por ayudarme…ahora, si me disculpan… -Nira jaló a sus tres compañeros y corrió hacia el cubículo-

-¿Que ocurre Nira? –preguntaron los tres chicos que eran jalados con fuerza por la pelinegra-

-Ok, tu y tu…-señaló a Kuwabara y a Botan- se quedan aquí afuera y planean la manera de librarnos de esta bola de estorbos… -señaló discretamente a la gran multitud de mujeres- y en cuanto a ti Yusuke…-lo miró de arriba a abajo- tu entrarás conmigo un momento…

-¿Contigo?...¿un momento?...nooooooo…prefiero quedarme aquí con Kuwabara y Botan jeje…

-Hn, no me importa lo que prefieras…¡tu entras conmigo y punto! –Nira jaló a su moreno compañero y ambos entraron en el cubículo-

_**Adentro…**_

-¡Déjame en paz…lo quiero y me lo vas a dar ¿oíste?!

-¡No!

-¡Dámelo ahora mismo!

-¡Dije que no!

-¿Pero que hacen…?-preguntaron Nira y Yusuke al ver la escenita frente a ellos…Kurama de espaldas en el suelo, Hiei sobre su cadera y ambos jalando la misma prenda interior-

-Esto no es para niños…-habló Nira y cubrió los ojos de Yusuke-

-¡Hey!…¡¿no crees que esto debería de ser al revés Nira?! –preguntó molesto el pelinegro-

-¿Al revés?...-Nira imaginó a Kurama en el lugar de Hiei y viceversa- hmm…nop, creo que así como están, están bien…aunque sería mejor que ellos decidieran quien estaría abajo y arriba…

-M-me refiero a que debería ser yo el que te cubriera los ojos, no tu a mi… _"e-en que cosas piensa esta niña…"_-pensó sonrojado el moreno-

-Ah…y ustedes…-se refirió al par de chicos que discutían- ¿Qué…?...¿mm? –Nira vio por fin por lo que ambos jóvenes peleaban- aa…ya veo…con que quieren probarse más modelos de traje de baño…

-Si –contestó Hiei-

-¡No! –sentenció Kurama-

-Bueno…si eso desean…-Nira sonrió malévolamente- eso tendrán, por eso, ahora se probarán…hmm…a ver…cual estaría bien…¡ah!...¡estos! –entregó una prenda a cada chico-

-¿Yo también?

-Si Yusuke…tu tampoco estas tan mal…

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? ¬.¬U

-Tu solo ponte lo que te di y cállate…se acaba el tiempo… -susurró-

-¿Tiempo?...¿de que tiempo hablas Nira? –preguntó Yusuke-

-¡Del que te quedará de vida si no te das prisa y te pones lo que te di!

-Está bien, está bien…ya entendí…

_**Afuera…**_

-¿Qué haremos Kuwabara?...las mujeres locas no tardarán en 'atacar'…

-Hn…en ese caso…ocuparé mi mejor arma…

-¿De verdad tienes un arma secreta Kuwabara? –preguntó contenta la peliazul-

-Así es…el gran Kazuma Kuwabara…tiene un plan…y con el salvaré al mundo jajajajajajajaja –risa maniática ¬.¬U-

_**Adentro**_…los chicos ya habían terminado de cambiarse y Nira estaba bastante molesta porque _**de nuevo**_, no pudo ver nada de nada…¿porque?...porque simplemente los chicos se turnaron para cubrirle los ojos mientras se cambiaban (N/A que mala suerte T.T)

Aunque su disgusto desapareció cuando vio a los chicos ya cambiados

-Wow…que bien se ven –Nira observó a los 3 chicos de arriba a abajo-

-Esto es vergonzoso… -dijo Yusuke mientras sonrojado cubría 'sus partes'-

Su traje de baño era corto, (N/A muuuy corto debería decir) era azul oscuro y dejaba ver la mitad de sus glúteos, este no tenía bordado alguno, pero no le hacía falta, pues lo que 'mostraba' era ya suficientemente llamativo…

_-"Creo que su novia se la pasará muy bien en su luna de miel…"_ –pensó con descaro la chica pelinegra-

-¿Yusuke…ahora sabes como nos… –habló Kurama y miró a Hiei que se observaba detenidamente en el espejo y posaba para si mismo-…como me siento? (N/A buaaa…ya perdimos a Hiei…se fue por el camino de la depravación y la indecencia…aunque pensándolo bien…creo que eso es bueno ¿no? jejeje n.n)

_-"Se me acaba el tiempo…se me acaba el tiempo…"_ -repetía mentalmente la pelinegra mientras se mordía con nervios el labio inferior-…se me acaba el tiempo…sip, se me acaba el tiempo, pero vale la pena –susurró al final con una sonrisa y pasó al modelo de Kurama…-

El de el lindo pelirrojo era color verde esmeralda, y aunque era un poco mas largo que el anterior, este aparte de justo, tenía una malla en la parte de afuera, justo al frente, provocando la sensación de que su entrepierna solo estaba cubierta por esa semi-transparente tela…

-Wow…Kurama…ese…ese modelo te queda bien, pero no me gusta el color…mejor el anterior…o tal vez… -pensó unos momentos y sonrió con picardía- jeje…como me debías uno…quiero que te pongas este…-la pelinegra entregó al chico un modelo extra- bueno, mientras te lo pones…yo veo que tal le quedó a Hiei –dijo, y al voltear casi se ahoga con la saliva que escurría de su boca-

El modelo de Hiei era casi igual al anterior…dejaba ver su trasero como algo suculento, pero este aparte de eso tenía una inscripción al frente que decía "Muerde aquí" y una flechita señalaba su entrepierna. (N/A ay por dios…que cosas escribo O.O!!)

-Sip…creo que ese es el mejor Hiei…

-Hn…este me pica…el otro estaba mejor…

-Como quieras Hiei…por mi quédate con los dos…

-Brincos dieras…¬.¬U -dijeron al unísono Yusuke y Kurama-

Afuera, las mujeres estaban listas y armadas (literalmente n-nU) comenzaron a alinearse frente al cubículo donde se encontraban los chicos

-Esto se pone cada vez mas feo Kuwabara…¿Qué haremos?

-Calma Botan…es hora de mi arma secreta… -dijo, y haciendo pose de telenovela dramática y se alejó de la peliazul-

-Oh Kuwabara…eres nuestro héroe…

Adentro, Nira estaba esperando con ansias el nuevo y "ultimo" modelo de traje de baño de Kurama, pero el enorme escándalo hecho por las mujeres del exterior los interrumpió (N/A nuevamente n.nU)

-Kurama…¡ponte lo que te di para que pueda verte y podamos irnos…!

Kurama, sabiendo que no podría hacer nada contra Nira, extendió la prenda que esta le había dado y abrió los ojos como platos…

-¡Ni loco ¿oíste?...ni loco me podré esto! –gritó exaltado el pelirrojo-

-Pero ¿Por qué no?

-¡Por el simple hecho de que solo son un montón de hilos…esto es como para ir a una playa nudista Nira!

-Hn…oye zorro…¿Qué es una playa nudista?

-Ahora no Hiei…-susurró Yusuke-

-¡Con un demonio…nunca me dicen nada!

Desgraciadamente para los chicos…las locas mujeres escucharon lo dicho por el chico pelirrojo y comenzaron su ataque un poco antes de lo planeado…y se acercaron al cubículo con mucha rapidez…

-¡Ya no hay tiempo de escoger mas…tomen los trajes anteriores y vámonos!...aunque…Hiei…si quieres también puedes quedarte con el que traes puesto ahorita…

-Hn

-Ni lo pienses Hiei –hablaron al unísono Yusuke y Kurama-

_**Afuera…**_

-Ay no…estoy muerta…-dijo Botan y se cubrió los ojos al ver a la gran multitud acercarse a ella-

-¡Alto ahí especimenes de la belleza!

-¿Ah?...¿Kuwabara?...¿eres tu?

-Tranquila bella dama…la salvaré…

-Te ves…este…te vez…muy bien jejeje…

Kuwabara vestía un traje azul marino con corbata naranja, un sombrero negro de copa, una máscara como del fantasma de la ópera y una capa blanca con rayas negras…(N/A Si que se veía bien ¿ne? n.nUu)

-¡Deténganse por favor grupo de rosas silvestres! –dijo Kuwabara descubriendo su rostro un momento-

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! –gritó la misma chica que había visto por primera vez de frente a Kuwabara pero ahora si se desmayó del susto- (N/A mas información leer capi 5 n.n)

-¡¿Y tu quien rayos eres payaso?! –gritó una mujer-

-No se aflijan bellezas andantes…yo soy el poeta del amor y vengo a…

-¡Quítate del camino o te pasamos encima poeta de lo que seas! -gritó otra-

-Está bien hermosas damas, pero antes permítanme decirles unas palabras que honren su belleza extrema…

-¡Está bien pero date prisa…!

-Muy bien…-Kuwabara se aclaró la garganta y sacó una hoja de papel- La belleza que anda por el mundo tiene un sencillo nombre…mujer…

_**2minutos después…**_

-zzzzzzz

-zzzzzzzz…

-zzzzzzzzzzzzz…

_**Adentro del cubículo…**_

-¿Hn? El ruido…ya no hay ni un murmullo…¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Nira a nadie en particular y salió del probador dejando solos a los chicos-

-…así entonces…bellezas…hermosura de la hermosura…yo, el poeta del amor te admiro…yo el poeta del amor te…

-¿Pero que pasó con ellas? –preguntó la pelinegra en un susurro mientras señalaba asombrada a las mujeres que estaban dormidas en los alrededores, ya sea recargadas unas de otras o simplemente tiradas boca abajo en el frío suelo-

-Ah señorita…yo soy el poeta del amor y he venido a salvarlas…

-Si claro…¿de que circo te escapaste payaso?

-¡¿Kuwabara?...¿eres tu?! –preguntaron Yusuke y Kurama mientras salían del probador ya con su ropa puesta-

-Hn

-Oh no…yo soy el poeta del amor jijiji…¿que tal me veo Urameshi? –susurró el chico alto mientras se retiraba la máscara para ver a sus amigos-

-…pues te ves como…como…-Yusuke no encontraba palabras-

-…como un grandísimo idiota… -dijeron Nira y Hiei al unísono-

-Ejejejeje…gracias -rió tontamente el chico más alto y se comenzó a quitar el disfraz-

-No era un cumplido kuwabobo –habló la pelinegra con una 'gotita' en la cabeza al igual que los demás- pero tengo que admitir que lo que hiciste no estuvo mal…ahora podemos escapar de aquí…-dijo y comenzó a caminar- vamos chicos…paguemos los trajes de baño que escogí y regresemos al castillo de mi primo…

-¿Ya escogieron? –preguntó curiosa Botan-

-No se si esa sea la palabra adecuada Botan…

-¿Qué quieres decir Kurama?

-No, nada…olvídalo…vámonos –contestó el pelirrojo y entregó a botan una prenda hecha bolita- deshazte de esto por favor…no quiero que Nira lo vea… -susurró y caminó rumbo hacia las cajas-

-¿Ah?...¿porque? –susurró la peliazul y extendió la prenda para verla…dos segundos después de verla su cara se puso roja como la de un jitomate y una gotita de sangre escurrió de su nariz-

Lo que tenía en las manos era lo que se conoce como tanga de hilo dental (N/A no se como las llamen en su respectivo país, pero aquí normalmente las usan las mujeres cuando van a la playa y son prendas sumamente pequeñas, cortas y ajustadas nnU jeje y no se diga las de los hombres, porque prácticamente no llevan nada puesto jeje, ciertamente son solo un montón de hilos) era color negro y este también tenía una rosa bordada en la parte con mas tela (medía como 2cm)

_-"¡Oh por dios!...¿Kurama se iba a poner esto?...si lo hubiera hecho me hubiera unido a la multitud de locas para verlo"_ –pensó Botan con cara perversa-

Mientras Nira caminaba hacia las cajas sumida en sus pensamientos, Kurama caminó más lento para andar al lado de Yusuke.

-¿Tienes lo que te dije Yusuke? –habló en un susurro el pelirrojo-

-Si…tomé los modelos de traje de baño que me dijiste –el moreno mostró rápida y discretamente las prendas a su amigo…eran las que habían escogido la primera vez…unos trajes de baño normales-

-Bien, en cuanto vayamos a pagar los cambiamos…porque la verdad no pienso ponerme lo que Nira me sugiere…

-Estoy contigo…aunque…

-¿Hn?

-No vas a negar que se nos veían bien…

-¡Yusuke…!

-Jajajaja…ok, ok…

Ya en la caja, los chicos, nerviosos porque Nira podía darse cuenta de su plan, se dispusieron a pagar…

-¡Oh no!...-gritó la pelinegra, espantando a todos-

-¿Qué rayos te pasa mocosa?...¡¿por que demonios gritas así?!

-Ahora vuelvo –dijo la chica y salió corriendo ignorando a Hiei-

-¿Qué le pasará?...¿estará enferma del estómago?

-No lo se Kuwabara, pero eso nos da la oportunidad de cambiar los trajes de baño que escogió para nosotros –habló Yusuke y dio a la cajera las prendas-

Un par de minutos después llegó Nira con un pequeño paquete en las manos y como los chicos ya habían pagado, solo la esperaban en la salida con las compras en las manos.

-Me llevo estas cosas –habló Nira a la cajera y mostró las prendas que hizo probarse a los chicos- _"imaginé que las iban a querer cambiar, por eso tomé otras jeje que ilusos…"_¿Cuánto va a ser de esto? –preguntó poniendo cara tierna e inocente-

- Te las puedes llevar… -contestó la cajera- No es nada pequeña…

-¿Nada?

-Si, no es nada, si a cambio me das una foto de los chicos con esto puesto… -sonrió pícaramente la mujer mientras señalaba las prendas-

-¡Hecho!

Ya por fin fuera del centro comercial se percataron de que faltaba un bulto…quiero decir, una persona…

-Un momento…-habló Yusuke- ¿Dónde está Botan?

-Hn de seguro se quedó dentro de ese lugar… -habló Hiei y señaló el enorme edificio con el pulgar-

-O tal vez se perdió…

-No es tu Kuwabara…

-¡¿Qué quieres decir Urameshi?!

-Nada…

-Bueno, no importa…sabe llegar al castillo sola, vámonos –dijo la pelinegra y continuó su camino-

_**Adentro**_

-¡Formadas chicas!...y recuerden que serán 1000 por fotografía…anoten su nombre, teléfono y dirección en este cuaderno y yo les enviaré las fotografías en cuanto las tenga… _"me haré rica con esto jejeje…muchas gracias chicos…" _–Botan estaba en el centro de una enorme multitud de mujeres que se peleaban por anotarse en el dichoso cuaderno-

_**Y con los chicos…**_

-_"Esperen ver la sorpresa que les espera chicos jejeje" _–pensó Nira con cara perversa- _"ni se imaginan lo que tengo en mi poder…me pregunto…¿cuánto pagarían por esto?" _–Nira sonrió perversamente y apretó contra su pecho el paquete que llevaba-

_**----------------------**_

Ok, hasta aquí este capi…como ven a Botan?...ahora es una negociante (y futura millonaria ¬-¬U), Nira es una perversa como siempre (nadie pensaría que tiene 14 años ne? n.nU) y Kuwabara es…es…bueno es Kuwabara…jejeje…ahora esperen a ver lo que Nira lleva en ese paquete recién adquirido jaja xD les gustará y en futuros capis querrán estar en el lugar de esa mocosa del demonio (ay como la quiero n-n#)

**Bueno, ahora los reviews**

_**L.I.T**_.- Hola, que gusto saber que el capi pasado te gustó…lamento la tardanza, pero si no me enfermo de algo me pasa cualquier cosa, y ahora con la universidad me cuesta mas trabajo escribir, por eso antres que nada pido una disculpa por la tardanza y después, agradezco el que insistas en que Nira y yo nos merecemos un premio, ah y no te preocupes…yo también deseo estar en el lugar de Botan n.n Muchas gracias por el review y nos leemos en el siguiente capi.

_**Rockergirl-sk**_.- Hola…n.n a ti también te pido disculpas por la tardanza, pero como le dije a L.I.T ahora con la universidad me cuesta trabajo escribir esto…sobre todo cuando tengo libros y libros que leer (y que por cierto no he empezado ejeje n.nU…la pagaré después ú.ùU pero no me importa…esto también es muy importante para mi n.n) ahora…no deberías imaginarte a Hiei y a Kurama en traje de baño…hace daño al teclado de la compu xD Jajaja…gracias por el review, nos leemos en el siguiente capi bye

_**Roo-16**_- Hola, que bueno que te gustó el capi…a ti también te pido una disculpa por la tardanza, pero la universidad es mas pesada de lo que creí jeje, pero no te preocupes…no dejaré de escribir, y menos dejaré este fic a la mitad jeje…espero que este capi también te guste…y no vayas a ahogarte he xD gracias por el comentario, nos leemos en el siguiente capi

_**Naiara Jaganshi**_.-Hola…lamento mucho la tardanza…de verdad, espero ya no tardarme mucho, pero la escuela se me está haciendo pesada jeje (soy muy floja xD) ahora…me da gusto que el capi anterior te haya gustado, espero que este te agrade también jeje…y espero que el teclado funcione aún jeje xD te cuidas y nos leemos en el prox capi.

_**Andromeda no Sainto**_.- Hola…que bueno que tu imaginación esté desatada… (la mia perdió la cordura desde hace tiempo xD) lamentablemente ya no habrá otra parte de trajes de baño, pero lo que sigue será igual de divertido (si es que lo fue ¬.¬U n.nU) solo tenme un poco de paciencia si?...gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capi

_**Ishiyama-Yumi**_.- Hi Ishiyama-Yumi-san…(Ikari hace reverencia) lamento de verdad el haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero la escuela me está volviendo loca x.xU jeje, me alegra sobremanera que te haya gustado el capi pasado…para eso escribo jeje y también me alegra que tu imaginación haya volado solo un poquito (la mia se fue volando y ya no volvió xD) ah y fue un placer el atender a tu petición, si tienes otra con mucho gusto haré lo que pueda por concederla n.n Gracias de nuevo por leer mis locuras, que aunque siento que no son muy buenas…siento que no lo hago tan mal ne? jeje…nos leemos en el siguiente capi.

_**Fobia**_.-Holaaaa…gracias por esperar y por leer, me da mucho gusto que les haya gustado el capi pasado, espero que este les agrade también, que lo escribí con muchos trabajos jeje xD y no te preocupes…que después le explicaré a Hiei que es una esclava sexual (risa pícara) y eso no será lo único que le explicaré Jajaja y en cuanto a lo que dices de los instintos Youko de Kurama…hnn…no creo que salgan por ahora, o al menos en este fic, jeje, pero en uno próximo que tengo ya en mente habrá amor, peleas, romance, discusiones y sobretodo yaoi jeje xD (ni se imaginan de que se tratará el fic jajajaja, pero eso es hasta después n.n) De nuevo me disculpo por la tardanza y nos vemos en el siguiente capi, gracias por leer.

**---------------------**

**Bueno, me tardé mucho en actualizar jeje, pero para recompensarlas lo hice lo mas largo que pude…espero les haya gustado, aunque debo admitir que con la escuela las ideas no están mucho tiempo en mi cabeza, así que por fa ténganme un poco de paciencia si?**

**Ahora, como informé al inicio de este capi, necesito de **UNA** chica que desee aparecer en este fic para hacerle la vida imposible a nuestros protagonistas junto con Nira jejeje…(debo decir que esta chica se llevará muy bien con Nira) así que si hay alguna interesada, dígamelo en un review en donde me expliquen porque quisieran aparecer?, con que apariencia? Y con que nombre? Por fa…**

**Gracias a todas mis fieles lectoras, nos leemos en el siguiente capi…**

_**Las quiere Ikari-chan**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola mis queridas lectoras…me extrañaron?...(ya se que no, pero no importa n.nU)**

-A ver…aquí está la tan esperada respuesta de quien será la afortunada chica que hará la vida imposible a nuestros queridos chicos, a lado de nuestra siempre querida "y muy odiosa" Nira –aplauso muuuuy a lo lejos y uno que otro-

-Hn, que falta de respeto –contesta molesta y se cruza de brazos- parece que no agradecen todo lo que he hecho por ellas…

_-__"No las culpo…te agradecen, pero eres un demonio…"_ Ejeje…no te molestes Nira jeje –Ikari nerviosa-

-Hn…bueno, ya di de una buena vez quien me va a ayudar a molestar a los chicos…tengo un frasco de polvos irritantes en lo mas escondido del cajón de mi mesita de noche…

-Ah…¿y eso que tiene?

-Pues que están ahí…seguros y fuera del alcance de cualquiera…eso no es bueno…debo ir a cambiarlos de lugar…

-A-aja –Ikari con gran 'gota' sobre la cabeza- "que miedo me da a veces esta niña…"

-Bueno…¿que esperas?...¡date prisa quieres!

-Eh…Nira…-Ikari con gran vena palpitándole en la sien- ¿quien crees que manda aquí?...

-Yo ¿no?

-Nira…-Ikari se acerca con mirada sombría- ¿quisieras de un momento a otro aparecer calva en el fic y con rasgos parecidos a Kuwabara?

-Aaa…por eso digo que tú mandas jejeje… "de la que me salvé"

-Bueno, ahora si, sin más interrupciones –mirada centrada en Nira ¬.¬- informo alegremente que quien aparecerá en el fic haciéndoles la vida imposible a los chicos será…

_**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TODAS!!!!!!**_

-Sip, todas…no pude decidirme por una, así que quise complacer a todas mis queridas lectoras n.n y por lo mismo, pido que me den un poco mas de tiempo por favor, puesto que tuve que cambiar algo la historia para que todas pudieran entrar en el fic…ah, pero aviso, que no será un papel así que digan "no manches que chido está" pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo…se los prometo n.n y que además, no saldrán todas juntas…saldrán a lo largo de toda la historia, aunque tal vez surja que unas quieran estar en el lugar de otra y pues, eso desgraciadamente no lo podré cambiar, pero espero que no sea el caso n.n

-Y aprovecho para decirles también, que _**TODAS**_ serán rebeldes, altaneras, graciosas y hasta perversas en algunos casos, espero eso no les moleste n.nU

-Bueno, eso es todo…espero no haberlas aburrido mucho con esto jeje…n.n

-No te preocupes Ikari…solo dormiste a media multitud ¬.¬

-Gomen… ú.ù

-Bueno…termina ya…

-Ok…se cuidan mucho mis queridas lectoras, y por fa ténganme paciencia ¿si?

_**Las quiere Ikari-chan n.n…ah y Nira… **_¬.¬U

-Mas les vale que me ayuden a que los chicos necesiten terapia de por vida ¬.¬


	9. Chapter 9

Hola mis queridas lectoras…se que ya se me hizo costumbre jeje, pero lamento mucho la tardanza han pasado muchas cosas por aki (osea en mi familia xD) pero como no pienso aburrirlos con mis historias familiares xD solo les diré que el fic está casi completamente arreglado para que entren todas ustedes mis queridas lectoras, así que procuraré actualizar lo antes que pueda jeje

Les informo que a partir de este capi comienzan a salir las invitadas, la primera será Rockergirl-sk, la cual fue escogida por sorteo al igual que las demás, así que no se molesten…todas van a salir, solo un poco de paciencia ¿oki?

**Y si ya vieron D Gray Man, las invito a leer mis 2 fics de esa serie…son de comedia igual que estos, así que si pueden, dense una vuelta por allá xD**

Y pues vamos al fic n.n

_**Recuerdo que**__**:**_**Los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho no son de mi propiedad…de ser así ya habría recorrido el mundo entero con las ganancias xD**

-----

**Capi 8.- ¿Boletos?...justo a tiempo…**

-----

**En el capítulo anterior:**** (xD)**

-Me llevo estas cosas –habló Nira a la cajera y mostró las prendas que hizo probarse a los chicos- _"imaginé que las iban a querer cambiar, por eso tomé otras jeje que ilusos…" _¿Cuánto va a ser de esto? –preguntó poniendo cara tierna e inocente-

- Te las puedes llevar… -contestó la cajera- No es nada pequeña…

-¿Nada?

-Si, no es nada, si a cambio me das una foto de los chicos con esto puesto… -sonrió pícaramente la mujer mientras señalaba las prendas-

-¡Hecho!

Ya por fin fuera del centro comercial se percataron de que faltaba un bulto…quiero decir, una persona…

-Un momento…-habló Yusuke- ¿Dónde está Botan?

-Hn de seguro se quedó dentro de ese lugar… -habló Hiei y señaló el enorme edificio con el pulgar-

-O tal vez se perdió…

-No es tu Kuwabara…

-¡¿Qué quieres decir Urameshi?!

-Nada… -dijo ignorando a su amigo-

-Bueno, no importa…sabe llegar al castillo sola, vámonos –dijo la pelinegra y continuó su camino-

_**Adentro**_

-¡Formadas chicas!...y recuerden que serán 1000 por fotografía…anoten su nombre, teléfono y dirección en este cuaderno y yo les enviaré las fotografías en cuanto las tenga… _"me haré rica con esto jejeje…muchas gracias chicos…" _–Botan estaba en el centro de una enorme multitud de mujeres que se peleaban por anotarse en el dichoso cuaderno-

_**Y con los chicos…**_

_-"Esperen ver la sorpresa que les espera chicos jejeje"_ –pensó Nira con cara perversa- _"ni se imaginan lo que tengo en mi poder…me pregunto… ¿cuánto pagarían ellos por esto?"_ –Nira sonrió perversamente y apretó contra su pecho el paquete que llevaba en las manos-

-Jajaja…pobres tontos jajaja… -reía la pelinegra en susurros-

-¿Qué le pasará a Nira? –Habló Kuwabara a Yusuke en voz baja-

-No lo se…pero no debe ser algo bueno… -respondió igual en un susurro-

-Le preguntaré…

-Ah…Kuwabara…no creo que eso sea buena idea… -lo previno el pelinegro-

-Naaa…oye Nira… -Kuwabara alcanzó a la chica que estaba un par de pasos delante de el, aún riendo entre dientes- ¿Qué te es tan gracioso?

-No es de tu incumbencia Kuwabobo… -sentenció la chica en tono serio pero no amenazador-

-Anda…dime…

-Olvídalo…y ya déjame en paz o te rompo la cara… -Nira estaba de buen humor, ya que si no fuera así ya Kuwabara estaría tirado en el suelo inconsciente por los golpes de la impulsiva pelinegra-

-Aaa…no seas mala… dime, dime, dime, di...

_**¡¡Paaazz…Zoocck…Sopass!!**_

Instantes después Kuwabara estaba en el suelo con un gran número de golpes en todo el cuerpo.

-Ayy… ¿ves?...te lo dije… -habló Yusuke a su amigo en el suelo- eso te pasa por preguntón…

-U-Urameshi…Cr-creo que necesito un doctor…

-Naa…exageras Kuwabara –expresó su amigo y de un tirón lo puso de pie para así, ambos alcanzar a los demás, que ya los habían dejado atrás-

-Aagh…-suspiró con pesadez el pelirrojo- por fin ya vamos al castillo…

-Hn… ¿Qué demonios te preocupa? –preguntó Hiei sin mirarlo-

-No se que sea…pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre este viaje…

-Hn

-Vaaamos amigo… -habló Yusuke, que se había metido en la conversación y se colgó del cuello del pelirrojo - después de esta otra tortura con Nira en el centro comercial, tendremos nuestras bien merecidas vacaciones en Hawai… -Nira al escuchar estas palabras se enfureció, pero recordó al instante el pequeño problema que tenía…no había cuatro boletos a Hawai, sino cuatro boletos al hermoso "quien sabe donde" que queda en el inigualable "quien sabe que lugar"-

_-"¡Rayos!...olvidé que los boletos están por ser entregados en el castillo…si no me doy prisa, mi primo los recibirá y yo obtendré un gran, gran castigo de su parte y de parte de estos cuatro…"_ –Nira miró de reojo a los chicos que la acompañaban- Debo darme prisa…-susurró muy, muy bajo-

Caminaron y caminaron…ya iban a medio camino, cuando por fin los alcanzó Botan, la cual llegó corriendo hasta ellos.

-Agh, aghh… -respiraba agitadamente la peliazul- ¿Por…por que no me…aghh…esperaron? –preguntó mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento-

-Ni siquiera te vimos… -respondió Yusuke encogiéndose de hombros-

-¿No?...pero si les vengo gritando desde hace 10 minutos…

-Eso no importa… -interrumpió Nira- dime Botan… ¿cuánto tiempo llevamos fuera del castillo?

-Pues… -la peliazul miró su reloj- son casi 4:30…las 4:21 para ser exactos…o sea que llevamos fuera casi tres horas…

-Ah bue…¡¿QUÉ?!...no, eso no puede ser… _"tengo menos de 10 minutos para volver al castillo, distraer a estos 5 bobos, recibir los boletos de avión sin que mi primo se de cuenta y dárselos a cuatro de los cinco bobos, para que después se vayan a no se donde…"_ –Nira comenzó a sudar por los nervios- Ay…no…

-Amm… ¿Nira estás bien? –preguntó Botan preocupada-

-Entonces debemos llegar al castillo en menos de 10 minutos… -dijo-

-¿Cómo?... –preguntaron todos sin entender-

-¿Regresar en menos de 10 minutos?... ¿por qué?... –preguntó el pelirrojo mirando fijamente a Nira esperando una respuesta-

-Aah…es que…bueno…yo… -la pelinegra estaba en problemas…había dicho lo último en voz alta y ahora no sabía que contestar-

-Ya comprendo… -habló Kuwabara que se acercaba a todos con muletas, el brazo derecho vendado igual que la cabeza y un ojo morado (N/A ¿de donde sacó las muletas y las vendas?...no teeeengo idea xD)- todo está muy claro… -agregó-

-Nira tragó saliva… _"¡oh no!…me han descubierto…y lo peor es que fue el mas bobo de los 4 bobos…ya que Kurama si piensa… ¿Qué voy a hacer?"_

-La verdad es que Nira………quiere ir al baño…

Todos, incluyendo a Nira cayeron de espaldas

_-"Creo que le di mucho crédito al pobre idiota…"_ –pensó aliviada la chica pelinegra-

-¿Es eso mocosa?... ¿quieres pasar al baño?... ¿Qué no trajiste un pañal? Jajajajajajajajaja… -se burló Hiei-

_-"Ya me la cobraré después enano…ahora solo debo salir de esta…"_ S-si… -contestó sumamente furiosa mientras trataba de controlar las ganas de insultar a Hiei y medio matar a Kuwabara…de nuevo, (xD) pero ahora por una buena razón-

-Lo hubieras dicho antes… -habló Botan sonriente- nos daremos prisa…

-No se si aguante Botan… -Nira empezaba a hacer uso de sus dotes de actriz…de nuevo (xD)- por favor préstame tu remo ¿si? –la pelinegra puso cara de desesperación, una cara a que Botan no pudo resistir-

-E-está bien Nira… -la peliazul, hizo aparecer su remo, la chica subió a el rápidamente y se elevó por los aires- ten cuidado…y encárgate de abrirnos cuando lleguemos, ¿oíste? –gritó Botan a Nira, que se alejaba rápidamente-

-Hmm…sigo diciendo que algo no me agrada… -habló Kurama mientras junto con los demás veían irse a la chica problemática-

-Hn…estás paranoico zorro… -habló Hiei… ¿emocionado?- en cuanto nos vayamos de…eso de lo que nos vamos a ir…

-Vacaciones… -interrumpió Yusuke-

-Como sea…todo estará bien…

-Hiei… -dijeron todos y lo voltearon a ver…estaban impresionados por la emoción y lo optimista que parecía estar el chico con respecto al viaje-

-Si…todo estará bien sobre todo cuando nos pongamos esas cosas cómodas y ajustadas que nos pusimos hace rato en ese lugar tan raro…

Todos cayeron de espaldas…de nuevo xD

(N/A lo hemos perdidoooo…hemos perdido a Hiei, se fue por el camino de la depravación xD)

-Bu-bueno chicos…vamos pues…no se que hora sea su vuelo, así que debemos darnos prisa o se quedarán sin viaje –habló Botan tratando de cambiar el tema-

Mientras los chicos continuaban su camino de regreso al castillo de Koenma, Nira iba entrando a su habitación por la ventana, descendió del remo de Botan y estuvo atenta al timbre de la puerta.

-¡¿Por qué demonios se tardan tanto en entregar esos estúpidos boletos?! –se preguntó la pelinegra molesta por esperar- ya pasaron las tres horas… -y en cuanto terminó de decir esas palabras, el timbre de la puerta sonó- ¡Ya era hora! –dijo y salió corriendo rumbo a la entrada-

-Ya voy, ya voy… -habló un azulado ogro que iba a abrir la puerta-

-¡Muévete! –Nira pasó corriendo a su lado tan deprisa que hizo al pobre ogro dar varias vueltas como si fuera un trompo-

-Y-ya vooy… -dijo el afectado con los ojos en espiral antes de caer al suelo por el mareo-

-¡Ya era hora! –dijo Nira al abrir la puerta- ¿Por qué se tarda…?

-Buenas tardes señorita…yo soy un honorario empleado del grupo de seguros de vida del Reik…

_**¡¡Plappp!!**_

Nira cerró la puerta en las narices de aquel vendedor y regresó a su habitación mientras refunfuñaba…

-¿Seguros de vida?... ¿que no sabe que todos aquí están muertos o que?... es tan idiota como Kuwabara –dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo y recargaba su codo en una pierna-

En cuanto se hubo acomodado en el suelo, el timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar…por lo que volvió a salir corriendo rumbo a la entrada…

-Ayy… ¿que me pasó? –el ogro recobró la conciencia y escuchó de nuevo el timbre de la puerta, se puso de pie y se encaminó a abrir, sin embargo, una chica pelinegra se acercaba a el a toda velocidad, y al pasar a su lado lo hizo girar de nuevo y después caer-

-¡Bien, ya era…!

-¡El fin está cercaaa!...todos debemos estar preparados para la llegada del fin del mundo…cámbiate a nuestra religión…nuestro dios te salvará…

_**¡¡Plappp!!**_

De nuevo Nira, ahora con una gran "gota" en la cabeza, cerró la puerta en las narices del desconocido, que ahora era una joven de mirada perdida y algo loca…

-¡Demonios!... ¿que les pasa a todos ahora? –dijo mientras regresaba a su habitación nuevamente furiosa- Soy sobrina del dios Enma…que me viene a contar esa loca… -dijo con desdén-

Nuevamente se sentó en el suelo, pero ahora acercó su maleta, la cual seguía sobre su cama y la abrió…

-Debo asegurarme de tener todo listo para cuando lleguen los boletos…pero ahora que recuerdo…solo pedí 4…hmm…esto es malo, pero para ir con ellos soy capaz de todo…hasta de obligar a Kuwabara a ir en la zona de carga… -se dijo pensativa y sacó todo su equipaje, para asegurarse de que no le faltara nada-

En eso, el timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar…y Nira, molesta por la interrupción se puso de pie dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la puerta principal…

-Más vale que esta vez sea el mensajero con los boletos…o esto se pondrá muy feo…pero para el que esté tocando a la puerta… -dijo y emprendió la carrera… (de nuevo), pasando junto al ogro y haciéndolo girar…(de nuevo xD)-

-C-creo que me…conseguiré…otro trabajo…ayy… -decía el ogro mientras caía al suelo y se sostenía la cabeza por el mareo-

-¡Ya pasaron las tres horas que dijeron que se iban a…!

-¿No puede ver todos los canales que desea en su televisor?

-……… - Nira con un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho y la vena de la sien palpitándole por el coraje-

-Si su televisor no tiene los 1300 canales existentes, cámbiese a nuestro servicio de cable que ahora contiene el reallity show de "Estoy muerto y no me importa"…solo tiene que…

_**¡¡Plappp!!**_

-¡¡ESTOY HARTAAAA!! –dijo casi jalándose los cabellos por la desesperación y encaminándose a su cuarto…de nuevo (xD)…no se había alejado ni 10 metros cuando el timbre volvió a sonar…Nira volvió la cabeza lentamente hacia la puerta y tratando de contener las ganas de golpear a quien quiera que estuviera del otro lado, la abrió-

-¡Al demonio, no quiero nada! –dijo y cerró la puerta después, sin embargo el timbre volvió a sonar- este se lo está ganando… -susurró mientras levantaba el puño amenazadoramente- ¡¿Quién es y que quiere?! –gritó al abrir la puerta otra vez-

-Entrega exprés… -dijo una voz femenina-

-¿Ah?

-Dije entrega exprés para el príncipe Koenma…4 boletos de avión a…

-¡Vaya, ya era hora! –interrumpió la pelinegra mientras jalaba al interior a la chica que tenía en frente y cerraba la puerta-

-¡Rayos!...la cirugía plástica será un costo extra… -dijo la joven mensajera mientras se sobaba la nariz y miraba a Nira con cara seria-

-Lo siento… -se disculpó Nira sin darle mucha importancia-

-¿Muchos vendedores?

-Si

-Comprendo…bueno, tengo un encargo después de este, así que toma los boletos de una vez…

Nira observó a la recién llegada, era un poco mas alta que ella y llevaba ropa negra con combinaciones en gris y blanco, muñequeras con los mismos tonos y zapatillas tipo skater, era delgada y de cabello largo y negro con mechones rojo oscuro…ciertamente la vestimenta de la chica se le hizo un tanto…peculiar, pero lo que mas le llamó la atención, fueron sus ojos, ya que no eran de un color definido…

-¿Qué…qué tengo? –preguntó la mensajera ante la mirada de extrañeza de la otra pelinegra-

-Nada…solo…hmm…linda ropa… -dijo sin más la pelinegra de ojos rojos mientras se encogía de hombros-

-Ah…bueno… -la mensajera sacó un sobre de la pequeña mochila que llevaba- aquí hay 5 boletos…

-¿Cinco?...pero yo solo pedí cuatro…

-Si, como sea…el caso es que por ser el cliente no recuerdo que número, tienes un boleto extra al destino que gustes…sea aquí o en cualquiera de los tres mundos…

-¡Estupendo, esto es suerte!

-Si, bueno…me voy… -la mensajera dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir, pero al tocar la puerta, el timbre sonó de nuevo, y al escucharlo, Nira se enfureció, empujó hacia un lado a la chica frente a ella y abrió la puerta-

-¡¡YA LES DIJE QUE NO QUIERO UN SEGURO DE VIDA, CAMBIAR DE RELIGIÓN O SUSCRIBIRME A UN SISTEMA DE CABLE…ASÍ QUE VENDAS LO QUE VENDAS, LARGO DE AQUÍ!! –gritó y cerró la puerta de golpe, respirando agitadamente por tal grito-

_-"Esta niña está bien loca"_ –pensó la joven mensajera con una "gota" en la cabeza-

Nira creyó que el problema se había solucionado, pero en lugar del timbre ahora se escuchó una voz…

-Nira…somos nosotros…abre la puerta… -se escuchó por fuera la voz de Botan-

-Ay no puede ser…ya llegaron… -susurró con angustia y miró la mensajera- ya no hay tiempo de esconderte… -le dijo-

-¿Ah? –expresó la chica sin comprender-

-Tu… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Soy Ariel…pero ¿Qué tiene que ver e…?

-Ya no hay tiempo… -la interrumpió Nira- ¿tienes fuerza en los brazos?

-Ah-eh…si…pero…

-Que bueno… -de sus ropas, Nira sacó dos cuchillas y las lanzó al techo, dejándolas incrustadas en el una cerca de la otra- solo…sostente ¿ok? –dijo mientras con sus dos dedos índices señalaba el techo-

-¿Cómo? –Nira ignoró la pregunta, tomó el sobre con los boletos y se lo puso en la boca a la chica para que no gritara-

-Vuelvo por ti luego… -susurró-

-¿Mm? –Nira la sujetó de la cintura y la arrojó con fuerza hacia arriba…la pobre chica se sujetó de las cuchillas y quedó colgando a varios metros del suelo-

_-"Esto si que le saldrá caro…"_ –pensó mientras unas fuertes ganas de golpear a la otra pelinegra nacían en su interior-

Después de "solucionar" el problema de la mensajera, Nira abrió la puerta, dejando pasar al fin a los recién llegados.

-¿Ya pasó el susto mocosa? –se burló Hiei-

-Hn… ¿Ya averiguaste como crecer, enano? –contestó ella…ahora Hiei no se saldría con la suya-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-Ya basta…no peleen… -interfirió el pelirrojo queriendo evitar una pelea inútil-

-Hn –ambos chicos se cruzaron de brazos-

-Bueno, como sea… mocosa danos los boletos para que podamos largarnos… -habló de nuevo Hiei-

_-"¡Que estúpida soy!...le dejé los boletos a esa tal Ariel…y ella está…"_ –discreta, muy discretamente miró hacia arriba y vio a la chica colgada del techo- _"debo conseguirlos cuanto antes…" _-se dijo y pensó rápidamente en una buena excusa- los boletos están en mi habitación…

-Bien, iremos por ellos… -habló Yusuke y junto con los demás emprendieron el camino hacia la habitación de Nira-

-Si, bien… _"¡no puede ser!... Dejé mi maleta abierta en mi habitación…si la ven, sabrán que quiero ir con ellos, y si lo descubren se lo dirán a mi primo, y si se lo dicen no podré ir aunque tenga un boleto para acompañarlos… ¡no!...no me perderé a Kurama y a Hiei en traje de baño, ¡no lo haré, no, no y no!"_ -se dijo-

Nira se dispuso a detenerlos a cualquier costo, pero no contaba con que las cuchillas que había clavado en el techo estuvieran cediendo por el peso de Ariel…lo que significaba que la chica caería y Nira sería descubierta por los chicos, además de que tal vez sería acusada de asesinato, ya que por la altura, posiblemente Ariel no resistiría la caída…

La pelinegra de ojos rojos vio a los chicos alejarse rumbo a su cuarto y a Ariel sujetándose solo de una cuchilla, puesto que la otra ya se había desprendido del techo,… miraba a un lado y a otro alternadamente mientras entraba en pánico…

_-"¡Rayos!... ¿pero que voy a hacer?"_

---------

**En el próximo capítulo…**

¿Nira será descubierta por los chicos?

¿Será acusada de Asesinato?

¿Se le hará a Nira ver a Hiei y Kurama en traje de baño?

Todas estas y otras preguntas se contestarán en el siguiente episodio…espero (xD)

-------

**Hola, hola…hasta aquí el capi… espero les haya gustado, como ven aquí sale la primera de las invitadas…Ariel pasará algunos malos momentos, pero al final habrá una recompensa por soportar a esa niña del demonio **

**Gracias por leer, y antes de pasar a los reviews, le pido a Kath-san que por favor me de la descripción de su personaje en el fic, ya que solo me pidió participar, pero no m dio mas datos, si lees este capi, por favor envíamelo en un revierw ¿oki? n.n**

**Y pues vamos a los reviews, por antigüedad como siempre n.n**

**Naiara Jaganshi****.**- Hola hola, sep sep…todas van a salir, solo un pokito de paciencia jeje…y no te preocupes que harás sufrir a Hiei…jejeje…al igual que todas xD jajajajajaja…muchas gracias por el comentario y estamos en contacto nee?

**L.I.T**.- Hola hola como tas?...pues gracias por leer primero que nada y una disculpa por la tardanza, pero esque no han estado muy bien las cosas por acá, así que jeje…pues lo siento…Te aviso, que al igual que las otras 8 chicas que quisieron aparecer en la historia está ya en espera la salida de su personaje…solo hay que tener paciencia he jeje…muchas gracias por el coment y nos leemos en el siguiente capi.

**Ishiyama-Yumi**.- Ishiyama-Yumi san… lamento mucho, mucho la tardanza…T.T se que no tengo perdón de dios, pero espero que al menos ustedes me disculpen…me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el capítulo y que tu imaginación hubiera ido a dar un laaaargo paseo por el mundo de la perversión xD…gracias por ser mi admiradora…la verdad se siente bonito que te digan eso… ::Ikari a punto de llorar de la emoción:: Espero seguirte teniendo como lectora n.n ya que tus comentarios en especial me hacen sentir muy bien…muchas gracias… prometo dedicarte la siguiente historia que publique oki?...gracias por el coment y nos leemos en el que sigue.

**Kakushi Miko**.- Hola hola, lamento mucho la tardanza…y que me extrañaras…ahora que ya "tengo toda la historia" trataré de actualizar lo antes posible, pero nunca nunca dejaré incompleta una historia…lo prometo n.n…trataré de echarle mas ganas a la escuela para tener mas tiempo y actualizar antes y sip, claro que entiendo eso de escribir cosas y de pronto ya no tener ganas…dejando el capi como algo y ya xD.

No te preocupes…a mi me miran raro cada vez que voy al ciber y no me importa…ya me acostumbré jajajajajaja…así que tu si sietes risa ríete y ya… Después de un tiempo solo te ven y dicen "ah, es la loca que se ríe sola" y ya xD…jajajajajajaja mejor no me hagas caso oki?...gracias por el review, nos leemos en el siguiente n.n…y ah, por cierto…cuando aparezcas en el fic…puede que las demás lectoras quieran matarte xD…pero no es cosa mía jeje…tu solo espera y verás por que lo digo… rayos…hasta yo siento envidia xD

**mitzukii**.- Hola hola…me da gusto que te agrade el fic…te aseguro que se pondrá mucho mejor después, y no te apures, que ya estás dentro jeje, ahora solo un poco de paciencia jeje,ya que no es facil pensar como 8 personas diferentes jajajajaja…pero calma…todos los papeles que otorgué están bien chidos jajajajaja…solo espera oki?...gracias por el comentario, nos leemos en el siguiente capi.

**Rockergirl-hk** .- Hola hola…tu petición fue aceptada… y te diré que eres la única que dio tantos detalles y como leíste eres la primera en aparecer…fue por sorteo jeje felicidades…solo espero te agrade lo que escribo, si algo no te parece me avisas y hacemos unos cambiecitos…pero me especificas he jeje…gracias por el review, y nos leemos en el siguiente capi n.n

**Andromeda no Sainto**.- Hola hola jeje… Andrómeda…calma…estás dentro y si…te aseguro que serás una tortura…al igual que las otras 7 chicas xD…ahora solo espera un poco, ya que el orden, como lo dije desde el principio fue por sorteo y jeje…hay que esperar su turno n.n gracias por leer, nos vemos en el capi que sigue.

**Haruco****.**- Hola hola enserio has leído tantas veces este fanfic?! Que honor n.n jeje, no te apures por los comentarios…ya estás dentro del fic, ahora a hacerles la vida imposible a esos chicos guapos y sexosos xD…en cuanto pueda te agrego oki?...muchas gracias por leer n.n los leemos en el siguiente capi.

**Hikari Emina**.- Hola hola…no te preocupes…no tas solaaaa…yo toi contigo T.T…yo si te entiendo…y por eso ya estás dentro del fic…y me ayudarás a que estos chicos necesiten terapia y medicamentos por lo qure les quede de vida…incluso Hiei xD…gracias por el coment y nos leemos en el siguiente capi n.n

**Sabaku no tenshi** .- Hola hola…mucho gusto n.n…soy Ikari-chan…espero sigas la historia y te diviertas mucho leyéndola, así como yo escribiéndola…un gran saludo y espero tus comentarios n.n

**botanchan24** .- Hola hola…jeje…tu también kieres fotos de los chicos en traje de baño?...jeje, si las consigo me haré rica xD…see…Botan en sí no era pervertida…pero con esos chicos en ajustados y muy cortos trajes de baño…una pierde tooooda la decencia xD…gracias por leer…procuraré ya no tardarme tanto…lo siento…pero bueno, te cuidas, te portas mal y piensas cosas pervesas jijiji…nos leemos en el siguiente capi n.n

**Oscurita XuXu** .- Hola hola…gomen nasai T.T ahora si hay capi…solo espera y verás que esto se pone muy muy bueno jajajajaja ::risa maniaca:: ok ok…nos leemos en el proximo capi n.n

**kath**** .**- Hola hola…pues no es tan tarde jeje…así que estás dentro del fic, pero no me dejaste ningún dato de cómo kieres aparecer…asío quie por fa en un review dejame como kieres aparecer e le historia n.n…me da gusto que tengas una mente siniestra por que eso es justo lo que Nira quiere muajajaja cof cof …puues espero tu respuesta, pero no te tarde mucho iki?...sino tendré que sacarte de la historia y no kiero jeje…muchas gracias por leer…nos vemos en el que sigue n.n

**hitomiko-chan**.- Hola hola, que bueno que el fic te ha gustado…la idea es divertir a mis queridas lectoras jeje n.n y pues nop, no es demsiado trde…ya estás dentro n.n, ahora solo paciencia hasta que les toque aparecser oki? y pues nos estamos leyendo xD jajajaja…gracias por el review n.n

---------

Pues hasta aquí con los reviews…espero ansiosa sus nuevos comentarios…pásenla bonito, los quiere

_**Ikari-chan n.n**_


End file.
